Goddess of the sea and the gladiator
by jolenelovedancex3
Summary: It's the 75th hunger games! What if Cato didn't volunteer in the 74th hunger games that katniss everdeen won. This year is the quarter quell; 48 tributes and only 2 winners wil survive. What is up with the tension between 2 and 4? Will Hannah Thorne be a victor just like her grondmother or not?
1. Chapter 1

"Hannah wake up!" My 20year older brother Liam yells, third time this morning. "Or do you want your shower in your bed?" I'm Hannah Thorne, 17years old and I wanna stay in bed for the whole day.

"hmm fine I'm up" I mumble. Today is a big day, I just hope I will be back here tonight with my family. I get out of bed, follow my brother and sit down at the table. We live in district 4, you might think that everything is fine here in 4 but it isn't for my family and the other half of district 4.

My twin sister Emily is reading her favorite book, there is a small smile forming on her lips. I know she's nervous for today. "Grandma is coming, you better be nice Hannah." Liam says. Mags our grandmother is a victor, she comes over sometimes to look how we are doing. Especially on reaping days, she doesn't want us to be in the hunger games. She always sends Finnick to train us a little. You never know. When Mags comes in the little house, Emily runs and gives her a hug. "You have grown to a young woman Em." Mags says and then gives me and Liam a hug.

"You two should make you ready, I have some nice dresses for both" Emily and I go and make ourselves ready. "Han? I don't wanna go. I'm scared." I give my twin a hug "You'll be fine I promise, you will celebrate with Blight tonight." I say and give her a smile. "Hannah is right Emily, you both look beautiful and so much like you mother" she smiles sadly and gives us a hug. My sister has our mother's face but our fathers eyes, she has short brown hair. She is wearing a long purple dress. I have my mother blue eyes and bad vision. My hair is long blonde, it matches my blue dress

2 hours later I stand at the center of town. It's the Quarter Quell this time there will be 4 tributes of 12 districts, that means that there will be 48 tributes in this year's hunger will be 2 young tributes and 2 older. This year there will be 2 victors. Aria, Marie and I are talking about our performance tonight when Emily comes to us. We will dance tonight at the beach if we don't have to go. We do it every 2 weeks at the beach party. Butchard Greenwald walk onto the stage and after we look at a video of the capitol, he walks to a bowl with papers and picks one.

I'm holding Emily and aria's hand. Butchard goes to the center of the stage "The first female tribute will be Amy Haddowel" Aria stiffens next to me, she is Amy's cousin. I squeeze her hand and give her a reassuring smile. Then Butch goes to the boys bowl "The first male tribute will be Logan Lubberman" Amy and Logan go to the stage and shake hands. As they stand there Butch says "Now the older female tribute is Emily Thorne."

I'm dizzy, Emily let's go of my hand and start walking. I hear Emily's boyfriend yelling. This can' t be happening. Marie and Aria try to hug me, but I'm walking after Emily. More like running "I volunteer!" I hear gasps and a peacekeepers puts a hand on my shoulder. "I volunteer as tribute." I say loudly but confident. "Wel then come on sweetheart, come on the stage." Butch says. As I'm walking to the stage Emily comes running and hugs me tightly "Go to Liam" I say to her. I'm on the stage and see people looking hurt and shocked. I recognize most of them. " This is nice, what's your name sweetheart?" "Hannah Thorne" Butch seems shocked as well but then goes over to the boys. " And the older male tribute is Connor Leeght."

no not Connor. He is my dance partner and Emily boyfriends brother. As he walk onto the stage, his face not showing any emotion. We shake hands and I hug him while going of stage. We are led to a room where I'm saying goodbye to my brother and sister. Emily was a mess but I told her that I would try. Aria and Marie also said their goodbye and tell me to try and win.

After 5 minutes we are already in the train. On our way to the capitol. On our way to the hunger games.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you like it. It's my first so please tell me what you think. Love Jolene =)**


	2. Chapter 2

I've never seen so much food before.

I sit down in one of the seats with Connor next to me. Amy and Logan start taking food on their plates, they are hungry. Both are 13 years old, I can't believe they're going to have to fight for their life's.

Finnick comes over to us "ah the tributes of the 75th hunger games" he says with a capitol accent, I know he is just trying to loosing up the tension in the room. Not really helping Finnick_._ "I see you two like the food" Looking at the kids. " If you want you can go to your rooms it's in the next wagon." The kids go with their plates running to their rooms.

"Han, I'm sorry." He gives me a tight hug. "Connor you to."

"Are you our mentor?" Connor asks.

"Yeah, Mags is the mentor of the kids." Finnick says looking at me. What a surprise, my own grandmother can't even have the guts to be my mentor.

"I'm going to my room, it is ok if I take some food with me?" Finnick nods " of course I'll be here with Hannah, if you have any question." Connor walks out with a full plate.

"You know she was crying" Finnick says to me. "For me or my sister?" I return

"For you of course she loves you, more then you know. She doesn't want you to go through what she went through."

When we arrive at the capitol, thousands of people are waiting to see this year's tributes. We have a short walk towards the huge tribute building. I like being outside for a kids are loving the attention, Connor walk besides me and tries not to freak out. I can see that Mags is loved by many people, they all scream and ask for pictures. Finnick has a flirty smile and winks a lot. Finnick comes besides me. "Relax, smile and wave." He wispers.

Finally my stylist is here. She has curly purple hair and smiles brightly at me. "Um hi I'm Hannah." I don't really know how this goes but she seems pretty normal to me. Trust me you should see all those capitol people.

"Hi I'm Silver, we have a beauty this year I love it ." she smiles brightly and tells my prep team to leave. Suddenly I'm wondering what I'll be wearing to the parade.

"Please don't tell me I'm going to look like a fish." I ask with a hint of humor because I don't want to be disrespectful.

"Trust me you won't look like a fish but more like a lady." She says smiling. "I don't want anybody to wear ugly fish costumes" I officially like her.

She putts a long blue dress around me, it has golden pearls and shells on it. They put some shells and some blue strikes in my hair.

"Perfect!" Silver squeals. "Now you look like the goddess of the sea."

I look at the mirror, the girl on it looks beautiful. I can't believe I'm that girl "wow" I breath.

We start walking and Connor is by my side again. "Connor, you look brilliant." I immediately hug him.

"You look beautiful" he whispers. We go to the backstage were all the other tributes are waiting on us. Apparently we were the last to enter. I see Mags standing with Amy and Logan, they look good. Finnick comes to us and lifts me in the air, I'm surprised he does it here but I'm used to him lifting me. Ever since I told him he couldn't he proved that he can lift me.

"Put me down, everyone is looking fin." I see district 1 girls looking the older one, looks like she is going to rip my hair out. Finnick puts me down.

"you two better get on you chariots." Silver says "You both look like gods of the seas." I can see she that she's proud of herself. Finnick yells. When Connor and I stand on the chariot I meet ice blue eyes. The guy from 2 I think his name is Cato is looking at me.

"I didn't know you were the staring type" Connor whispers and grins. I roll my eyes at him and then we go into the parade.

People are clapping and screaming like they were crazy. I take Connors hand I'm not feeling comfortable at all. When we pass by I hear the screams get loud, I swear I think I'll be deaf tonight. We stop and all the chariots stand in a circle, when president snow holds his speech.

I feel eyes on me and then meet Catos gaze again.


	3. Chapter 3

For the first time I take a look at the other tributes, I don't like seeing reapings. District 1 and 2 are obviously the careers this year, the guy from tree is also career material. The girl from tree looks about 13years, this girl shouldn 't be here. The tributes from 5 are pretty young to, I don't get why this happens to them, they have their full live ahead of them. The guy from 6 is I think one of the 12 year olds, the girl looks like she could stand a fight against one of the careers.

Suddenly I feel the chariot riding towards the back stage. I almost fell off. "Hold the bar before you fall" Connor whispers. I give him a shy smile. I hope no one saw that.

Silver comes running towards us with Connors stylist following "You both did so good, you looked like the gods of the sea" "More like prince charming and princess of the sea" Connor stylist I think his name is Patrick says. We both say thanks at the same time. I look around looking for my grandma Mags and Finnick. I kind of expected that they would be here.

I look around and see many familiar faces, I know most of the victors because they visited my grandma Mags often. Since my parents paste away my grandma makes sure we celebrate every year with the victors when the victory tour stops at district 4.

Johanna walks past us and smiles at me, normally she's the person that smirks a lot. I smile at her not knowing what to do. Then I see grandma Mags talking to Haymitch, they are standing at the district 12 chariots. Connor looks the same way "It looks like a pretty serious conversation, don't you think?"

We both step of the chariot, Connor helps me cuz he knows I'm wearing high heels. We walk towards the kids, honestly they look like a little fishprince and princess. I hug Amy and tell her she looks adorable. Then in the corner of my eye I see Cato looking at me again, I start to look at him when my eyes land on his mentor. Brutus , he is talking to Finnick. Brutus looks like he is going to explode any minute.

Brutus is like my second father he and Enobaria used to teach me how to fight someone, when I told them once tears streaming down my face that I didn't like the idea of killing or hurting someone he is been protective of me like I'm his own daughter.

He catches my gaze and I smile at him. He mouths " talk to you later" I just smile and nod at him. Then Finnick comes and tells us we have to go upstairs to the elevator. We all step into the elevator, the last thing I see is the look in Cato's eyes It's like he is going to kill me here and now.

We step out into the apartment of district 4. It's huge. Butchard greets us "How lovely that you are all here. Kids your bedrooms are on the right hallway also Mags yours is there to." He looks at me and Connor. "Yours are on the left hallway. You can all go to your rooms but be back in an hour for dinner." He says it so cheerfully that I think he must have taken something.

Connor and I go to his room, he sits on his bed and tries a remote that he took from his bedside table. I stand in his doorway and look at his room in disgust. How can the capitol live in a place that looks so bald and gray with too much electronic equipment. I guess they want us to have a good time while we are here. Well it's defiantly not working for me.

"I'm gonna fresh up" I say to him while he pushed the button that the walls show the sea. "Yeah me to, I wish I could swim in there." He points to the sea on his walls. I give him a weak smile and go to my room, I have a quick shower but I have no idea what to wear. I start looking butt al I see is to colorful or has to many glitters on it. After a minute or two I finally find a blue blouse and some nice trousers.

When I walk into the living area Grandma Mags and Butchard are sitting on one of the couches. I go to them and by my surprise I feel the urge of snuggling with my grandma. I just stand there looking at her until she smiles and scoots a bit over so I can sit next to her. I snuggle up to her. She is shocked but then she comforts me and whispers in my ear "Everything will be fine, don't you worry. Finnick and I will take care of everything for you."

I look up at her. "Even getting some sweatpants or jeans?" she laughs "I'll try sweetheart"

Finnick comes in the room. "wow I've never seen this before." Grandma and I give him a shut up look. He laughs "Alright, alright don't give me that look. Han, Brutus said he would go to the roof tonight he wants to talk to you."

We all eat dinner and then I go to the roof. Surprisingly when I walk out of the elevator I find it peaceful up here. I see Brutus already standing at the railing so I walk to him and say. "Hey brute, I like this place It's the most peaceful place here isn't it"

He turns around and looks at me, he smile. "Sure it is, it's the only place in the hole capital that's peaceful. He sighs. "When I first saw you I never thought that I would be standing here. I can't believe what you did. You know your sister is better in fighting why didn't you let her?" his voice sound desperate. I give him a hug.

"You know I could never live with myself knowing I just let her go and get killed. She might be a better fighter but I protect her and I'll protect Connor to." I say, hoping my voice doesn't let me down.

"You can't protect everyone you love. Especially in this. There are 48 tributes in the end there will be 46 of you death. I don't want you to be one of them." His voice breaks in the end. I hug him tightly. "You know you are like a father to me" I smile at him. "I promise you will be fine"

He let's go of me and smiles back at me. "I'll see you later, maybe tomorrow I'm not really sure. Take care of yourself." He goes back to the elevator with me and drops me of at my floor. Brutus then says " I'll have your back" I smile and go to my room.

* * *

**Hi thanks for reviewing! This is my biggest chapter woohooo :D.**

**This chapter is a little boring, I just had to write everything down so you will understand the next. It'll be better =). Please tell me what you think so I can be better. thank you guys! Love Jolene :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm wide awake. I just had a dream, not a nightmare but a beautiful dream, it just scares me because I wish it was real. Me and my sister were celebrating our birthdays there was a party and all my friends and family were there. God I miss my family. I miss Emily, it's like I'm in too and she has the other half of me. I hear the elevator, I wonder who is up. I go to the hallway and see Finnick, he has lipstick on his neck. I wonder if he has been with one of those capitol women again. I know Finnick is obliged to do this, he told me once when he was sure no one could hear us.

He tries to smile but it comes out more like a bad grin. He goes to his room and I can hear he goes to the shower. I go to his room, sit on his bed and wait for him. After 10 minutes he comes back in the room. I run to him and give him a long hug because I know these nights hurt him. "I love you Finnicken, don't forget that." He looks down to me and gives me a small smile. "Don't forget you have your woman home that loves you" I joke a little referring to Annie. He smile widely now. "Let's get some sleep, we have 4 hours until you have to go to training."

"Wake up you to!" Butchard yells way to cheery for my liking. I groan, I can feel that Finnick is getting out of bed and then he leaves the room. Good now I can sleep a little longer.

A couple minutes later I hear footsteps and then Connor yells "Hannah get your ass here right now!" I groan again.

I decide to get up, even though I'm not really looking forward for training. I get into the shower and then run to my room for the training clothes. I decide to put my hair in a messy ponytail so it won't get into my way while training. When I'm done I go to eat my breakfast. I get some toast and take a seat next to Amy. Everyone is already eaten and Finnick just asked something to Logan.

"uum I think I'm good with tying knots. I'm good with a spear, I catch fish with it at home." Logan says "Alright very good, don't show anyone how good you are with the spear, you can go to the weapon station and learn other weapons." Finnick advises. "How about you Amy" Amy looks uncomfortable and then says "I tie fishing nets at home and I can climb a tree, my father learnt me that." "Well let's hope there is a forest then" Finnick smiles to her and then says "you should go to survive stations today, tomorrow you can go to the weapon station." Mags then pops into the conversation and says " Kids we need to get ready, put your shoes on." Then I notice they both don't have their shoes on, that's a bit weird who doesn't put their shoes on? Then I smile these weird kids.

"What about us Finnick?" Connor asks. Finnick stand up and says "you both should go to the weapon station, the careers from district 1 and 2 might ask you both for an alliance. What weapon can you use ?"

"The spear and the sword. I'm also good in fighting without weapons." Connor says proudly, I can't help but chuckle at him. They both look at me I smile sweetly and say as proud as I can. "And I can use knives!" Finnick laughs and Connor glares at my playfully. "I do not sound like that." He says. I can't help but laugh at his reaction.

When we go down to the training center I can see that Amy is very nervous. "Hey sweetheart you can stay with me for a bit if you want." I say to her. She nods, we get to floor and turn around so our mentors can say something. "Well good luck, do what I've told you and then you'll be fine." Finnick smiles. Grandma Mags just says "Good luck everyone. Han, Be careful." I give her a massive innocent grin. We go into the center and I can see that almost everyone stands there. We stand on the spot where there is a big 4 on. Amy stands next to me with Logan next to her Connor stand the other side of me. I give Amy a side hug and let my arm rest on her shoulder. Then the last tributes come in, after them a woman named Atala says that she will explain things. I pull an annoyed face to Connor, ugh I hate this already. He tries to hide his smile. I turn my attention back to the woman telling us that only one victor will come out of the arena.

Then I feel Amy tense beside me. I look at her, she goes a little behind me. She's scared of someone. I look at Atala saying that we can't get into a fight with other tributes. Then I look to were Amy was looking and I see Cato smirking at her. God can he be even more of a jerk. He catches me looking at him, I glare at him not caring what Finnick just said about forming an alliance with them. Then Atala says we can go to a station that we want. "Connor I'm going to the trap station with Amy." I say to Connor. "What about what Finnick said?" he asks. "That dickhead boy from 2 just scared Amy I'm not in the mood to go anywhere near him." "Ok I get it. I'll take Logan to the combat station. See you both later." Amy says "byee"

Me and Amy have now been to the trap and the plant station. She stays at the plant station with the little tributes from 11 while I go to the fire station. I really need to learn how to make a fire, it'll come in handy in the arena. I'm trying to light a fire up when too people come and sit next to me. I smile at them and notice they are the little girl and elder boy from district 12. "Hi, I'm Hannah." I introduce myself.

The little girl smiles at me "I'm Phoebe, is it hard to start the fire?" "I'm still trying sometimes there is a spark but I'm not really good at this." I say to her. "What's your name?" I look at the boy. "I'm Dylan." He smiles back at me. Dylan seems about the same age as me. "It's nice to meet you too." Then the trainer tells us how we have to start the fire. This time I listen good so I can do it right. Then we can start and I'm getting a few sparks already. "Why aren't you over there with the careers?" Dylan asks me. "I'm don't really like how the guys look at the younger kids plus I'm not really interested in them. I just wanna do my own thing you know." He nods "My mentor told me to not look at them but have you seen them? Their looks are just deadly." He whispers the last part so phoebe won't hear it. "yeah I know" I sigh.

When lunch comes I'm starving. I really should've have eaten more this morning. "God I'm starving!" I say to Dylan as we start walking to the lunch room. "I hope they have enough food then." He jokes. I laugh. I see that we are one of the last to get in the lunch room. All of the kids are sitting together except the little boys from 1 and 2. "Wow, those kids really have no idea what's waiting for them if they sitting together." I hear Dylan say. "yeah I think only the careers know that." We both look at their table and I see Connor sitting with the careers.

Dylan and I get some food and sit alone at a table. I'm looking at Connor, I hope he doesn't get the same attitude as the careers have. "Why is your district partner not sitting with you?" I ask Dylan. "She's practicing the bow, apparently Katniss is her big idol and she follows her everywhere. It' s crazy." I laugh at his tone. Then he says. "It seems that your partner is one of the careers." "yeah apparently, I just hope it won't get to his head." After eating we start walking back to the training center, well until Connor pulls me aside.

"Han, are you mad at me?" He asks softly. "of course I'm not. I just don't like the whole career deal." I answer. We both look at the elder tributes of district 1 and 2 that are still sitting at their table, then I see the little boys from 1 and 2 sitting silently next to them. That's weird. Cato looks at me and smirks. "Finnick said.." "I know what Finnick said but I don't care what Finnick said. I'm not going near those heartless killers." I say a bit too harsh. I immediately regret it. "I'm sorry Con." "It's fine, I get it." He smiles. Then the district 1 tributes, glimmer and marvel, pass by with the kids. Someone stops besides me The girl from 2, clove I think her name is. "He Connor, you wanna come and join me with the knives?" she asks Connor. I put my eyebrow up ready for a question when he says. "Yeah sure, um Clove this is Hannah, Han this is clove." It looks like he is getting nervous. "Hi!" I say with a smile. "hello" she says. "Let's go to the knife station. You know where to find me Han." I think someone has a little crush. I grin. "sure thing." Then they are off to the training center and I'm alone. Or that's what I thought.

I hear someone coming behind me, I freeze when the person behind me tilts my hair back and whispers. "Why don't you show me what you got." I turn around quickly to see Cato smirking at me again. "why don't you get lost and try not to scare my younger district partner" I say annoyed. Suddenly he shoves me up against a wall. His right hand onto my neck. I can't breathe properly. "what- you- lost your- tongue?" I try to say. He is now extremely angry. "What a shame I was going to ask you to be in an alliance with us careers but if you want to get killed in the arena it'll be my pleasure princess." I glare at him. He so close there is only 2 centimeters between us, then he loosens his grip a little and put his whispers into my ear "_Your mine princes_s, you are my kill." He let's go of me, I glare at him and take a step closer to him. I have to stand on my toes so our heads are the same height. "I'm not yours." I whisper back. Then I walk to the training station. I'm more than angry and I can feel a bruise coming onto my neck.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you like it. Next chapter will be more of Cato and Hannah. Please review when you can so I know what you think. Thank you! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Finally we can go out of this stupid training. I go quickly to the elevator, Amy comes running to me when I pushed the button. "what's wrong?" I ask her. "I wanna go home. I don't like it" She says sadly. I give her a hug. Then we step into the elevator with other tributes. Logan and Amy start talking training. I see Cato coming into the elevator. Ugh just my luck. He comes standing next to me. I look at him questionly. "Think about my offer, either way _you are mine_ _princess_." The elevator door go open and he smirks at me once more before leaving. Ugh!

When Amy Logan and I are on our floor I go to my room. I go to the closet and look for some clothes I see pink skinny jeans, I guess grandma Mags got me this. I smile and put the jeans on with a dark blue blouse and blue sandals. I go back to the main room and see grandma Mags sitting there.

"Thanks for the clothes." She looks up to me and smiles. "glad you like them. How was training?" Connor comes and sits on the seat next to grandma Mags. He looks at me while I go to sit on the seat before them. "Good I can make fire whit firestones I can put some easy traps and know what's eatable." "that's good sweetheart." She smiles at me. "what happened with you neck?" Connor asks. Oh I forgot about that I quickly put my hair out of my ponytail and let it loose so it covers my neck a bit.

"nothing." I say sweetly. They both give me a look. "fine, I might have rejected an offer to be in an alliance with the careers." "What?!" I hear someone yell behind me. It's Finnick. "why would you do that?" Finnick asks me. "I just don't like how he scares the kids and he is just a senseless killer." He sighs. Then I tell them what happened with Cato. "Han, I'm with the careers to and I won't let him near you." Connor says to me. "But I can't stand to see them kill all those innocent tributes." I say tears start forming in my eyes. Finnick comes and sits next to me he takes my hand. "Please join the careers, you can stay with them to survive. It's better than being alone." I sigh and nod. Finnick stand up. "I'm going to take you to the hospital to check your neck."

* * *

Butchard comes into Finnicks room and tells us to wake up and come to breakfast. I went to Finnicks room when I had a nightmare again. I hate mornings. I stay in bed for 5 more minutes and then I hear someone enter the room. Finnick someone whispers in my ear.

"Time to wake up, or do you want me to a shower in bed." I open my eyes and see a glass water above my head. I get out of bed as quickly as I can making sure I don't touch the glass of water. "I hate you" I mumble

As we step out of the elevator towards the training center Finnick turns me around. "Listen go with Connor to the weapon station and learn something you can't do, after lunch you go to the knifes station and throw some. Cato will ask for an alliance just say yes alright?" I nod. He gives me a scarf so no one can see my bandages on my neck.

Connor and I walk into the center with the kids in front of us. "Amy will you be alright?" she nods then Connor says "Logan will you stay with Amy?" "ok" Logan says and they both run off to the climbing station.

Connor and I go to the combat station and ask the trainer to learn us the things we will for in the arena. I see Clove at the knife station, glimmer at the archery station with the little boy from 1 and 2, Cato and marvel are practicing with the swords. Suddenly my fist collides whit Connors eye.

"oow! Hannah!" "o God! I'm soo sorry! You ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I ask a little panicked. "I'm fine" he groans a little. The trainer comes and says he will have a black eye. I smile innocently "I'm sorry." He just laughs at me "Let's go to the spear station and try not to hurt anyone." He says jokingly. We both hold in a bit so it looks like we hit the dummy with beginners luck.

Connor want to go train with the sword so I decide to go to the knife station. Clove is really good but when she has to throw a couple her last isn't deadly. I go stand next to her "your good" I state and smile at her. She looks at me a little confused then smiles back.

"thanks, your throw too?" "Just a little." I say. I throw 2 knifes and it's right in the dummy head and heart. She looks at me questionly. " A little?" she laughs. Now I try to throw at the dummy stomach so It's not a deadly throw.

Clove and I walk to lunch, Connor marvel and Cato are walking in front of us. I jump on Connors back.

"He sexy, how are you doing." I say to him. He grabs my feet and spins around making me dizzy.

"How are you doing now?" he laughs while putting me down. I groan

"Funny very funny." Connor and Clove both laugh.

We sit the career table Cato in front of me smirking with glimmer and marvel next to him, Connor next me and clove next to him. I see Dylan sitting alone, I feel bad for him. I look down and try to eat my lunch. Cato and marvel treat the little boy from 1 and 2 as their slaves. They do everything for them.

"so you decided to join us huh?" Cato says everyone looks at me. Connor takes my hand under the table, I squeeze it.I just nod I'm not in the mood to talk to him.

"It's good to have a beauty with us" marvel says. I smile at him while I can see glimmer glaring at me, I look at her still smiling then clove says. "she's also good with the knifes and she can give you a black eye too." She laughs softly.

I look at Connor. "Sorry about that" I say again. He squeezes my hand. "It's fine." I see Cato now looking at me a little confused.

After trying archery and not being good at it. I go to the trap station partly because I wanna learn something new but also because Dylan is there.

"Hey Dylan." He is surprised and his trap fall apart. I look at him kinda quilty "sorry." "What are you doing here?" he asks still surprised. "tying traps?" "Sorry about lunch, my mentor wasn't really pleased with me not taking the alliance with the careers. " I say to him. "

Well your lucky they care for you. Katniss has her attention with my district partner, she's a hand full." He says. "Can you manage some weapons?" I ask, he looks at me like I'm crazy then says "I'm might be good at combat but I'm not sure." "Well tomorrow we will go practice then." I smile at him. "ok, fine by me." He smiles back.

"HANNAH!"

I look at who just yelled my name, I see Cato looking at me angrily. "I think you need to go before he kills you with his look." Dylans says to me. "Yeah see you tomorrow."

I walk towards Cato on my way is see the elder girl from 9 shake her head telling me not to go. I just give her a shy smile. When I'm at Cato he looks angrier, my smile fades immediately.

"Don't go talking to other tributes, you're a career now. Act like one."

It's the end of training and everyone gets out. "wow do you even have feelings I mean besides your anger problems. We were just talking that's al." Cato is furious. At the same time Connor comes next to me with Marvel. Cato's face gets red and he lunches forward to me but Connor and Marvel grab him by his shoulders and tell him to calm down. I see the gamemaker looking at us and peacekeepers coming.

"Cato calm down before they have to drag you out." I say to him. Now he looks confused but Marvel and Connor still push him over to the elevator. The elevator closes and I feel kind of relieved. I look around and see that everybody left except Clove. We get into the elevator.

"Why is he so angry all the time?" I ask her. She sighs "Look we were trained to kill and bring victory to our district. We aren't the friendly because nobody except family is friendly to us back home."

That's strange, I can't stand 3 people being rude and they live in a district where a lot of people are rude. That must be hard.

'I'm sorry for that. I didn't know." She looks at me and smiles "see that's what I mean you apologies for something that's not your fault." The elevator doors go open. "see you tomorrow." She smiles at me and walks out.

I'm sitting with grandma Mags and Amy on the couch when Finnick barges in. "Are you trying to kill me Hannah?" I look at him innocently. "What are you talking about Finnick?" grandma Mags asks him.

"Your granddaughter over there made the leader of the careers furious." "In my defense, he just got mad over me being with Dylan the guy from 12." Finnick pull his eyebrow up giving me the look.

"Ok ok I might have asked him if he has feeling or if it's just his anger problems." I confess. Mags gives me a look. "I'm sorry I didn't know he would be angry by that." I say.

"Just stay away from him as much as you can, don't say anything to him. Stay with Connor." Finnick tells me. I just nod. Connor comes in the room. "I have to go, Capitol business. Mags will help you too out for tomorrow." I know what capitol business means so I get up and give him a hug.

Amy, Logan, Connor and I sit on the couch while grandma Mags tells us what to do and what not to do. When she's done she looks up to us and says. "It's one of the last days to make an impression do it tomorrow. For tonight you can relax, don't think about it too much and sleep you all need it."

Connor takes me to his room, we just lay there talking about home. "So what is up with you and clove?" "What?" He looks strangly. "nothing." I give him a look. "You like her!" I kind of yell at him.

"I didn't say that." he says. "You didn't deny it either." I shoot back. "So do you? I'll keep my mouth shut promise." I say.

He looks at me. "Fine, I don't know I think I do like her but I mean we are in the hunger games." He has a pained expression on his face. "So There are two victor this year." I say and smile at him. He laughs at my expression. "You have to promise me something" He then says seriously. I look at him. "Promise me you won't sacrifice yourself for me." That caught me of guard I mean I always planned on protecting him. I found peace about dying. He shakes me a bit "promise Hannah!" I stand up when I'm at his doorway I look at him.

"You know I can't promise you that".

* * *

**Hey guys hope you like it. keep reviewing please :)**

**Next will be the interviews and more of Cato and Hannah :). I think I'm going to do a twist of the rebellion, tell me what you think.**

** Thankyou for you review EGilly and MoonlightShine!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, in this chapter there will be Finnick pov to hope you like it. The interviews will be in the next chapter I almost done with the next chapter :). **

* * *

**Hannahs pov**

I know what I'll have to do in a couple of minutes for the game makers. I'll have to make an impression.

"District 4 Logan Lubberman It's your turn." A peacekeepers says. Logan looks scared but he walks to the center anyway. I look at Connor and take his hand, I have to go next I'm nervous I hope I will do good.

"You will do great, we learnt from the best." He smiles at me and squeezes my hand. I still remember how Finnick teached us how to throw the trident, spears and the knives. I haven't used the trident yet so I'm a little worried about that.

A peacekeepers comes in the room. "District 4 Hannah Thorne." I walk with him to the center. Oh God I have no idea what to do. I'm standing in front of Seneca Crane. "You can start." He says a little bored. I feel sorry for all the tributes that have to go behind me.

I go to the knife station and put 8 dummies in a semicircle. After 4 minutes all my knifes are in the dummies, if this were real people they would all be dead. I look up and see that everyone up there is chatting and drinking wine, they aren't looking at what I'm doing. God I hate these people.

I decide to use a trident I take a small one and throw one at a dummy right under the game makers with all my force and it stiks on the wall under the game makers. The walls shake a little and I have everyone's attention. Then I take a heavy trident and throw it at a dummy about 15 meters in front of me. I walk infront of the game makers again as my time is up.

"Hannah Thorne Your presence is very unusual as a victors granddaughter people will expect things from you but I have to say you surprised me. Thank you, you can go." Seneca says to me.

I sat down on the couch with Connor, Finnick Silver and Patrick. Logan and Amy are nervous sitting on the other couch with grandma Mags, Butchard is still eating and watches everything while sitting at the table. God I'm nervous I hope we all get good scores.

Then the show begins and Ceasar calls out the names and the pictures comes onto the screen with the number. The little girl from district 1 has a 7 and the boy 8, Marvel gets a 10, Glimmer a 9. I see the little boy from 2 has a 8, Cato gets a 11, Clove a 10. The little girl from 3 gets a 4 wow that's harsh I think. The little boy a 6 then the girl from 3 Diane gets a 9 just like the boy Michael.

Then It's our turn. Logan's pictures comes and he gets a 5, Amy gets a 6. I'm happy that she didn't get lower. Then Connor's picture comes onto the screen he has a 10 I look at him whit a big smile. My pictures comes onto the screen and I also get a 10. I'm happy whit that. I give Connor a big hug.

"Good job Con." He laughs at me. "Same for you." Finnick stand up.

"Good job you guys, get some sleep tomorrow are the interviews and you need your beauty sleep." As he says the last part looking at me, I grin at him. I used to tell him I needed my beauty sleep when I was tired and wanted to sleep.

He then walks away towards the elevator. I wonder if he has to go for capitol business. Grandma Mags stands up. "Kids you should go to bed." She gives me a hug and whispers "Don't worry about anything. You did great." Then she also leaves.

**Finnicks pov**

I walk out of the elevator out on the roof. I have a meeting with most of the victors. It's about this year's quell and the rebellion.

"Finally!" Brutus says. All the victors that have to mentor are standing here except Mags and Enobaria. "Hello everyone. Mags will be here soon, where is Enobaria?" I turn towards Brutus.

"Cato had a problem whit a vase." He shake his head. "That boy has angry issues."

Then the elevator door open again and Mags and Enobaria walk out towards us. They both say hello to everyone and then the meeting starts.

"How far is the rebellion Mags?" Johanna asks she's a victor from 7. "Well the tributes are ready except for 2 and I'm not sure about 12 either." Mags tells us.

"12 is not a problem Katniss is our leader, the people of our district will do everything when they know Katniss says it." Haymitch says.

"Yes it's like everyone of 12 follows me, I'm an Idol for them, I bring them hope and they haven't had that for a while." Katniss says.

I nod "Alright Enobaria what about 2?" She sighs and looks at me. "Well it will be a little tougher at 2 because we are trained to be peacekeepers, so I'm not sure when there is a fight that the people of 2 will fight against peacekeepers who came from 2." She looks at brutus.

"But the people of 2 also look up to us victor and half of the people will follow us." Brutus says. "What can we do about the other half?" Beetee asks. "They don't like Katniss so they won't follow her."

I have an idea, I look at Mags she nods. "What about Hannah?" Everybody suddenly looks at me some questionly some like they will rip my head off, that would be Brutus.

"What about her?" Enobaria asks eying me suspicious . "Everyone loves her, she has this charisma that makes her stand out. She has everything to love, she is the most friendliest person I've ever met. She cares about everything."

"How can she make people follow her?" Haymitch asks

"She feels everything so deeply. These games hurt her probably more than anyone because she cares about everyone that is in it. I remember her crying every time she watches the games at home. She got hysterical last year when Katniss had to kill someone and when Katniss almost got killed. Hannah is someone people will love because she shows how to love and care. Thath will make her have followers" I say.

Mags smiles at me. "What If she doesn't make it?" Johanna asks quietly. I frown, everybody is quit.

"I have an idea." Mags says everyone looks up and at her. "I know everyone of you don't want to lose his tributes but I can't lose my granddaughter." She breaths in and continues. "Most of the district won't be able to wait after the quell to fight. So why not wait till the games are over and start when the tributes are already a week in the games."

"Yes!" I say. I love Mags for this plan. "District 12 and 11 can start the rebellion, It'll distract president snow and a couple minutes after we can fly with a hovercraft of 13 above the arena and save them."

I can see a couple nod their heads. "I think it's a good idea but the families of the tributes will need protection. President Snow will come after them." Johanna says

"We can get them out the day before it starts and bring them to 13." Katniss says.

"It's a good plan but you all forget one thing." Haymitch says. "We can't get through the protection fields of the arena."

Shoot I didn't think of that. "I can get through the protection field." Beetee says. "And how would you do that?" Haymitch asks.

"I can destroy it with an electric shock. So we can blow it up. We can do it when we are above the arena." Beetee explains and Wiress nods her head in agreement. I like their thinking.

"I think we should warn a couple tributes, the ones that will get to the end." Enobaria says. "Else they won't know what's happening when we get there, they should all be together when we come."

"Who are the tributes that will last?" Johanna asks.

"How about you tell the strongest tributes of every district that they have to be together after a week and tell them that they have to be with Hannah." I say.

Everybody finds it a good plan and after a couple minutes we all go to our own floors.

When Mags and I walk on our floor there is only one light on at the television. I guess everyone went to their rooms except Hannah, she's lying on the couch.

"Hi, where did you too go?" she asks and gives Mags a hug. I smile because she and Mags are finally acting like family, well not 'acting' of course. "We had a meeting." Mags says. Hannah look at us confused.

"Hey don't I get a hug?" I pout trying to distract her from our topic. She laughs and gives me a hug. "Why are you still up?" Mags asks.

"I couldn't sleep." She says. "You should go to the roof, It's peaceful up there." I tell her.

"ok see you later." She goes into the elevator and waves at us. I look at Mags serious. " Are we going to tell Connor now?" She nods and we go tell Connor.

**Hannahs pov**

I walk out of the elevator and see it's beautiful up here. There is a little fountain where trees are around and a couple of benches. I go to the railing and look at the capitol, the sight is beautiful with all the capitol lights.

I wonder how Emily is doing, it's like I can feel her crying in the pit of my stomach. I hope she's fine, I mean I volunteered so she would be fine. I would feel bad if I found out that she isn't fine.

"What are you doing here?" "Aaaah!" I turn around quickly, I see Cato standing there looking at me. "God you scared me." He smirks at me and comes to stand next to me at the railing, what is he up to?

"How did you get a 10?" he says calmly. Wow this is the first time I see him calm. " I used the knifes and a trident." I say turning towards him. "How about you?"

"I showed them my skills." He says with a big ego. I chuckle there is the Cato that I've seen this week.

He looks at me with the killing look. God that never gets old with him. I just smile sweetly at him. I don't want to get into trouble. "Can I ask you something?" he looks at me and nods. "Why did you want me with the careers?"

"I didn't want you." "Oh really?" I say. He looks angry at me. "Brutus told me that I had to offer you a place." I roll my eyes God I should've known Brutus would do that. "Typical" I mutter.

"What's wrong princess, you thought that I liked you?" he smirks at me again.

"You wish" Suddenly I'm pinned up against a tree. "what is" Cato's hand are on my neck, It's hard to breath. "What did you say?" He looks angry again.

"You- wi-sh" I manage to get out. He pushes me farther against the tree. Now he is pissed. "You know I'm gonna have fun killing you _princess_" "Why don't you do it already?" "Naaah I want to have fun with you first. I'll be in your head tonight you won't stop thinking about me and you know why, because I'm Cato the-" I speak up quickly since he loosened his grip on me.

"egomaniak without feelings?" I say and smile sweetly at him. He shoves me further up the tree, now I'm really out of breath and my throat hurts. If feel there's something with his hands.

"You should watch what you're saying _princess_ because now your death will be very painfull." God my throat hurts. He smirks again I guess he can see that I'm in pain. There are cuts in his hands I can feel it against my throat.

"Ca-to what's wro-ng whit your ha-nds?" I manage to get out pain now visible. I put my left hand on his hands. He loosens his grip and looks at me questionly. I take his hands in mine. I can see the cuts in his hand now.

"What happened?" I ask he pulls his hands out of mine. "nothing."

"Well it's obviously something, there are cuts in your hands." "like you care about my hands." "I wouldn't ask if I didn't care." I smile at him.

"I had a problem with a vase." He mumbles. So he takes his anger out on a vase, I try to hold back my laugh. "Well I guess that vase learnt his lesson."

He looks at me confused then leaves without saying anything. That was weird. I decide to go back down and sleep.

* * *

**Hi! I hope you like it, Please let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for reading my story :) Here are the interviews, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Silver explains me how I have to behave in front of the camera. "It won't be hard for you, you're a natural. For your angle you just have to be yourself."

"Myself?" I ask "doesn't careers usually be sexy or deadly or something like that?" Silver just smiles and says. "Finnick told me to be yourself, you're a charmer everyone will love you."

"I hope so." I say a bit nervous. Silver and her prep team begin to put make up on. After an hour they give me a mirror so I can see my face whit the makeup. It looks natural except the pink lipstick, I love it.

It's a couple hours before the interviews so I decide to sit down on the couch while Silver is getting my clothes. Grandma comes in "Hey grandma, why do I have to be myself on the interview?" She looks at me strangely.

"Sweetheart you are more likable when you are yourself not when you're acting to be hot or deadly." I look at her. "How do you know that, I can mess up easily." She shakes her head.

"You won't because you've been around camera's before and you are a funny charming honest person and everybody like a person like that." She says.

We have 30 minutes before we have to get downstairs and Silver still hasn't come back with a dress for me. I'm getting nervous what if the dress is lost or something ripped. Connor comes in the room, he looks handsome.

"Hello handsome!" I yell a bit. He looks at me eying me suspicious "I look ridiculous!" He groans and sits down next to me. I laugh at him. "What are you supposed to be?" I ask.

"Prince charming of course" Patrick says coming into the living area. I smile at him. "Well you did a good job then." I say as Connor groans besides me. I give him a hug and whisper. "She'll love it." I smile at him. His face now worried.

"You think?" "I know" I say, he relaxes a bit. Amy comes in the room, she's wearing a pretty blue dress. "You're looking good Amy" I say to her, she suddenly runs into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I ask a little worried. "I don't wanna go, I can't do this." She says. "Don't worry, you'll do great" She looks at me whit tears in her eyes. "Don't cry just pretend you're talking to someone you like and don't forget you're beautiful with your smile."

Mags stand up "Alright Logan Amy we need to go down for the interviews. Connor you can come with us." Finnick is passing the floor. Silver isn't here yet. "She'll come in a couple minutes." He says more to himself than anyone else.

It's just me my prep team and Finnick. I'm hugging Finnick so he will relax a bit. We still have 5minutes and then we have to go downstairs. After a 2minutes the elevator opens and Silvers comes running to us with a dress under a black hood and pink heels.

"Finally!" Finnick says "Sorry, it took a while for the dress to be ready but you will look beautiful in it." She comes to me "close your eyes." She pulls the dress on me. "ok open your eyes." Finnick whistles. The dress is beautiful It's a strapless dress, light pink whit on the bottom it turn white.

"It's beautiful. Thank you Silver." I give her a hug. "Ok now put the heels on." It are high Pink heels.

When we get downstairs I'm the last one, all the tributes are standing in a row. Finnick pulls me into a hug "Be yourself we'll be watching you on the front row." I go towards the row and the little girl from 1 goes on. I go stand behind Connor

"Hey handsome!" I give him a hug and whisper. "Did you talk to her?" "I told her she looks beautiful" He whispers back and grins. "You're a real charmer aren't you" I laugh a little. I see Cato, he looks really good. His hair perfect al always. Wait what? I can't think that. O God help me.

Clove goes on and Ceasar asks her who she wants as second victor. Clove says she would want het tribute partner but also a tribute of the careers that interest her. Connor tenses when she said the last part.

"I think she was talking about you." I whisper to Connor. I look around and Cato is about to go on. Surprisingly he looks really good, he wears a blue suit that make him look very handsome. Wow I never thought I would say that about him.

Cato's interview is more about his ego and well him killing but then Ceasar asks him if he's interested in any girl around here. He says he's not interested. When Ceasar asks him who would have to be the second victor he says the strongest tribute, then he says I would like the strongest girl and winks at the audience.

It's Logan's time, all the tributes that have done the interview are talking to their mentor and stylist. Amy suddenly comes in my arms again. I smile at her. "you'll do great, no need to be nervous." I tell her.

"What if I fall or say something stupid? Everybody will think that I'm stupid." She says. "You are not stupid and so what tell Ceasar that nobody's perfect, trust me it works every time." I smile at her and then she has to go on.

Connor's interview goes really good when Ceasar asks him who he would like to be the second victor Connor says a beautiful lady. What a charmer I think and look at Clove. She looks shocked she sees me looking at her and I can see the question in her eyes. I nod and smile at her.

Then Ceasar calls me out I give Connor a quick hug. I walk out and wave just one time at the audience. I don't want to overdo it. Ceasar Gives me a hug "Don't you look beautiful!" "Thank you" I say while sitting down, crossing my legs.

"Now I have to ask you about the reaping, you touched my heart back there. How you volunteered in unbelievable. The girl is your sister isn't she?" He then waits for my answer.

"Yes Emily is my sister, my twin actually."

"Twin? Well It was very brave wasn't it ladies and gentlemen. Now are you prepared for the games, I mean did your grandmother Mags prepare you for it?" He asks me.

"I wouldn't say that I'm prepared, I can manage a couple weapons but I'm not prepared for the games."

"Alright now you're district partner seems very charming, Is there a little spark between you two?"

I make a face and shake my head that makes Ceasar and the audience laugh. "Connor is just like an older brother for me nothing more." Ceasar nods his head.

"So anybody else that has your attention?" "I'm not the perfect Juliet that waits for the typical Romeo, I don't fall easily for someone. I do care about someone but he'll never see that." For a moment I'm wondering what Cato will think, I probably should've said that.

Then time is up and I walk of stage. I see Connor standing with Clove, Glimmer and Marvel. I wonder where Cato is, then I see him looking angry at me. Brutus is talking with him. I see Dylan waiting in the row tributes that still have to go on. I walk to him.

"You did good." He says I smile and give him a hug. "In the arena you have to stay close but make sure the careers don't see you, when I can I'll help you with food and weapons ok?" I whisper to him so no one can hear. He nods his head. "Who were you talking about?" he asks, that caught me of guard.

"um.." I look at Cato , he looks angrier at me and walk away towards the elevator. I look back to Dylan. He laughs "It had to be you that likes a guy like him." I look at him shocked.

"I don't like him!" I shout back at him. I can't like him, he threatened me. I know he probably had a hard youth that made him bitterly and that makes me care about him but I can't like him canI? Oh god I have no idea what I feel anymore.

"Just watch your back ok." "I will. Good luck with your interview." I smile at him and walk to Connor.

"Good job, they love you." He puts his arm around my shoulder. "Thanks bro, you to." Glimmer glares at me I smile back as fake as I can. Marvel looks at me like I have no clothes, I feel reaaly uncomfortable. "I'm going up, see you guys later." I don't wait for any reply I just step in the elevator and push the button for the roof. As I step out I see a big guy standing at the railing. It's Cato I walk over and stand next to him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. "What are you doing here?" he asks "I was going for some air. You?"

"I knew you were going to come here." He says looking annoyed at me. "huh?" is all I can say as he takes two steps towards me getting very close to me.

"Don't play innocent I know what you're up to." I take a couple steps so I'm not bending over the railing, I don't want to be shoved against the railing.

"What _I _amup to?" I ask a little confused. Then suddenly he shoves me up a tree, his left hand on my waist and his right on my neck. I get a strange feeling when his hand touched my waist.

"Don't" he looks into my eyes, those beautiful blue icy eyes. God what am I saying. Beautiful really? I could mentally slap myself.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know what you are trying to do, It's not going to work." "Cato " I say softly but he doesn't let me speak.

"No! You are not getting into my head. Stop it. I'm supposed to be in yours." His face is now so close I can feel his breathing.

"I'm not trying to get in your head." You're in mine I say in my head. "Who were you talking about? Was it him, he's weak, he's nothing." I'm confused, what is he trying to say.

Then it clicks he got angrier when I gave Dylan a hug, he thinks I was talking about Dylan in the interview. I put my left hand on his right cheek. "Cato I"

"Just say it already." He yells at me, his face only a couple centimeters away. "Cato, I was talking about you. You played it right, you're in my head." Then I see something in his eyes that I never thought of seeing. Lust. His right hand takes my face as he closes the gap between us.

Then his lips are on mine. Even though I have kissed boys before this feels different. It feels rough but sweet at the same time. Then we break apart and he start to kiss me neck. God why does he have to do that, it feel so good but so bad at the same time. He's sucking on my neck now.

I can't help but let a moan slip. "Cato, stop. Someone might come here." He groans as he goes for my lips and again his lips on mine feel like it the right thing. My hand is around his neck and the other pulling his face to mine.

Suddenly he stops, we're both breathing heavily. His lips are pink from my lips. I can feel myself smiling. Then he gets his old self and smirks at me, I wonder if he just played with me.

"Don't play with me, I'm a better player." He smirks at me and walks away. God I'm so stupid. I can't believe that just happened. I go and sit at one of the benches.

After 5 minutes I decide to go to my floor. As I step onto our floor. I see Finnick and drag him to his room. I tell him everything that happened with Cato.

"Hannah, you should stay away as far away from him as you can in the arena." I nod "Can I sleep here, it might spare me from nightmares. "Of course."

* * *

**Thank you for your review Huykkie 10143! **

**Please keep reviewing, I'd like to know what you think. :)**

**Next will be the games itself :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Here is a new chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Grandma Mags is hugging me for the 10th time this morning, I hope she'll be fine when I'm gone. Everything goes by in a blur this morning, I woke up early this morning, talked a bit with =Finnick and Mags about home. Connor woke up and dragged me besides him at the breakfast table and talking about Clove.

I swear that guy is madly in love. But who could blame him certainly not me cuz Cato is still in my head. He played it good yesterday. I'm not going to play with his feelings, I'm not crazy.

We're standing in front of the hovercraft I see Johanna and smile to her, she smiles back a sadly smile. I look and find Brutus I smile at him and mouth "Don't forget" and I form a heart with my hands. He nods and mouth back "see you later."

I give Finnick a hug, then grandma Mags for the 11th time. "You'll be fine, promise me you will be happy again even if I'm not here with you anymore." I whisper, she nods. "Watch out in the arena alright?" she tells me. "I will grams" I say knowing this is the first time I called her that.

"Alright go, everybody is waiting for you." She tells me. I go and walk to the front of the hovercraft were my place is, I can see that most of the tributes are scared. Who would blame them, only two are getting out of the arena.

I sit next to Amy I take her hand in mine knowing it comforts her a bit. Connor sits in front of me, he looks at me and mouths "Took you long." I laugh but then hold it in when I get looks from everyone around me even Cato looks at me like I'm crazy. I smile at him, then I'm focusing on the games and Amy besides me who dying from being scared.

Silver gives me a last hug. "Good luck, it was a honor to be your stylist." I smile "Thank you for making me look beautiful."

"60 seconds tributes" a voice calls out. I go and stand on the platform that supposed to go up in 60 seconds.

"If something happens tell my family I love them and tell my sister she'll always have a part of me." Silver nods and right then the platform goes up. I wave at her and then I'm blinded by the sun.

The counting begins, I see water all the 48 platforms are on a kind of small deck that forms a circle with water in the middle, on the other side of the deck the deck goes to a beach where there is a forest behind it. So the only way is the deck that goes to the beach well that is the way if you can't swim, I can probably get to the beach before someone runs there.

35 – 34 – 33

I see Glimmer in front of me, she can run to the beach and get the weapons. Connor is 5 platforms on the left from her. He suddenly also looks at me and we're both smiling because we have water.

I look for Amy she's 6 platforms on my right, I can go swim to her and get her to the forest easily then she survived the bloodbath, then I see Cato standing 2 platforms away. Oh god I hope he won't be in my way. Amy looks scared around and then she sees me.

9 - 8 -7

I mouth "water" en nod my head to the water. She nods.

5 – 4

I look at Cato, he smirks at me.

3 – 2

I'm ready to jump in the water.

1 – go!

I jump of and swim under the water towards Amy's platform.

I see Cato coming in the water. I swim under him, I'm faster. When I'm at Amy's platform I go up, she's swimming two meters in front of me. I swim to her. "Amy, it's me Hannah I'm going under you hold my back." I swim under her and I feel her grabbing onto me.

I reach the beach with Amy, nobody's here yet "Amy you have to hide in the forest, sleep in a tree and only show yourself when me or Connor are alone." I say while giving her a bag, she runs in the forest. I turn around, Cato takes his sword and is already killing. I see glimmer with her bow. I grab knives and look for Connor and Dylan.

I see Connor "Spear!" he yells at me. I see next to me a spear, I grab it and am about to throw it to him when I see the girl from 3 running at him from behind. I aim at the girl hope I don't kill her. It hits her in the stomach but it doesn't kill her. Then I run to the trident and throw it at Connors feet.

I see Dylan coming out of the sea. I grab a bag and when he sees me he runs to the forest I run in a different direction but when I'm in the forest I look for him. "Dylan! I have a bag for you!"

He comes running to me. I hug him and give him the bag. "Make sure you stay hidden close. When the careers are near you don't make a sound. I gotta go."

I run back to the Cornupcia, I see tributes dead all over the deck, the beach and in the water. I can't move, how is it possible that all those tributes are dead.

I've seen all of them this morning. The fight is almost over. Glimmer Is on top of a girl. Marvel jumps in the water towards the beach. Clove is on the deck and walks towards the beach. The little boys from 1 and 2 (Tom and Joel) are looking for weapons I think. Connor runs to Clove and walks back with her.

Then I see the little boy from 6 behind the cornupcia, he's not far from me and he seems scared. I'm about to go to him and ask if he's alright when I see Cato behind him his sword clashes with the boy's neck.

I'm frozen again, how can he be so cruel. Then the canon goes of 20 times. 20? There are already 20 tributes dead, I can't believe it.

Cato runs to me and pins me to the ground, I hear Connor yell something. "What the hell did you do!" His eyes are deadly. "You let a tribute escape, are you stupid?"

"Stupid? I am the one stupid? You are the one playing a game here not me. Don't expect me to be either, I'm not your puppet." I say to him. Connor and Marvel pull him of off me and Clove takes me inside the cornupcia. There are weapons in here, Clove takes knives.

"Here, you might need them." She hands ma a couple knives. "Don't make him angry."

"I wish he hadn't have an anger problem." I mumble. "You don't have to stay with me, I won't get into his way." I say to her. "Ok if you need anything just ask." She says and walks out.

The minute she's gone I break down. I throw the knives at the wall in front of me and sit down pulling my legs close. Tears in my eyes.

I hear someone outside, I blink a little so I don't have tears in my eyes. Connor walks in with two bags. When he sees me he runs to me, he puts his arms around me and I hug his waist.

"I'm sorry you had to see this." Tears are now streaming down my face, I'm shaking a little. After a while sitting like this clove comes inside.

"hey were going hunting." She says happily. Is she crazy, does she like that or something? She sounds happy when saying she going on a hunt to kill kids. My hands tighten around Connor's waist.

"Is it ok if me and Hannah stay here, we'll watch if nobody tries to steal." "I'll go ask Cato." She says as she goes.

"Hannah, you can't look at her like that." Now I'm looking at Connor like he's crazy. "Don't give me that look, you know I don't like killing either but she's " "She's a career and you like her." I say to him.

Clove walks back in "Cato said it's fin but you have to go outside, uum" she looks at me. "He also said to make dinner." She walks out quickly.

I groan "he better not think I'm his stupid maid." I get up and help Connor up. "How's my face?" He laughs, what could be so funny about my face?

"We're in the hunger games and you wonder how you look." He laughs and goes outside. "go swim Han." I hear him say

I strip down my close until I'm only wearing my underwear. I go out and Connor whistles, no one is on the beach except us.

When I get out of the water

Connor comes to me. "Are you hungry?" "Do you have food?" I ask him. "Well can hunt." He says and smiles big. "Alright, wait a minute. I need to tell you something."

"Amy and Dylan are closely by if you see them, please give them something to eat." He nods. "Make a fire, I'm going hunt."

The fire is burning, Boom, another canon shot. It's the third already since I'm alone. I'm scared I'm going to be alone. I go in the forest but I stay in sight of the cornupcia, I'm just collecting some branches for the fire so we don't have to get them tonight.

I take a blanket and my knives. I packed a bag with everything just in case something happens. The night will fall soon, I'm guessing an hour and it'll get dark. I hear something in the forest. "Connor?" I call out.

"Han, I got food." He yells back. I jump up run to him and hug him. "Don't leave me again! I swear when I heard those canon shot I thought it was you!" He hug me back and then we walk towards the fire.

"I'm sorry Han. Next time I won't go alone and you won't stay here alone. Good fire!" I smile, I feel more comfortable now. "you feeling okay?" I look at him.

"Not really, I can't believe what's happening around me." He hugs me from the side. "How about we go for a swim tonight?" I nod. "I saw Amy but I didn't see Dylan, I gave Amy a rabbit." He says. "You gave her a rabbit?!"

He looks at me confused. "How can she know how to make dinner out of a rabbit?" "Oh but I cooked it for her" He smiles his chin goes up. "someone is proud of himself." I laugh then turn serious. "Thank you for doing that."

I hear laughter coming from the forest. I give Connor one of my crazy looks. "careers, what do you want?" "For them to be human." I mumble seeing all the careers coming over to and I are burning the meat of two rabbits over the fire.

Marvel goes and sits down next to me. "Smells good, did you two hunt?" "Yeah I did, hope you like rabbits" Connor says as he show another rabbit lying next to him. Cato comes over to us. "I see you did as I said." He smirks at me. Connor gives everyone a piece of the rabbits. I get up take a bowl fill it with water of the sea I take some rabbit meat on a stick, I put the bowl in front of him with the rabbit on the stick next to it.

"here you go, don't be so greedy on the water" I pat his head just like a dog. "good boy" I say as I walk back to Connor who's holding his laugh in. Cato looks angry at me but takes the rabbit and eats it.

* * *

**I don't know if you guys want me to continue this story so after this chapter I'll be adding one more chapter and then see if you guys want me to continue.**

**Thank you for reading my story :) keep reviewing please. **


	9. Chapter 9

After we all ate I go sit in front of the water a little away from the others. Cato is sharping his sword while Glimmers tries to flirt with him. Marvel went looking for new branches for the fire and Clova and Connor are talking to each other while Connors braids a net. I guess he's planning on fishing tomorrow.

It's dark now, the moon is shining and it reflects on the water. Then the anthem plays, Connor sits next to me, I see Clove sitting at the fire with the others. Connor puts his arms around me as the first picture comes into the sky.

It's the little girl from 1, I snuggle up to Connor. The little girl from 2, the kids from 3, Logan.

Wait Logan? I look at Connor tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know either." Then the kids from 5 and 6 come into the sky. The elder girl from 6 also. Then the kids from 7 also the elder guy from 7 and the kids from 8 also the elder girl and guy from 8, then the little kids from 10, the kids from 11 and 12.

"Come on, we have to get some sleep. I'll get your bag and some blankets." Connor says as he goes to get them.

All the careers are sleeping around the fire, Connor and I are a couple meters away from them. I'm not in the mood to be with them, I mean they kill and some of them even like it. I can't believe that. I'm lying with me head on Connor stomach, we used to do this in the summer on the beach.

"Connor, want to go for a swim?" I whisper. He doesn't answer, he's fast asleep. I decide to let him sleep, and go myself. I undress until I'm only wearing my underwear, I can see Cato looking at me but I just want to get into the water. I run towards the water and dive in.

I swim under water, I can't see a thing but I'm used to the water at night. It feel really good to swim, I'm happy the arena has water. I would get insane without it. I swim up needing air. I'm not far from the deck, I swim over there pulling myself on it. The deck is clean, no traces of dead kids here. The hovercraft already picked them up while I was busy braiding the bowls.

I let a few tears slip and look up. "You never told me I would see dead kids everywhere I look." I whisper up on the sky. I sigh, someone is standing on the beach, looking at me. It's Cato, I swear that guy is really confusing. I dive back in the water.

I'm swimming under water until I touch something. I'm about to go around it, when something grabs me only it's not something but someone. Someone grabs me so I'm no longer under the water. "What the.." Then I see it's Cato.

"Don't stay to long under." He says a little hard. Seriously? Why would he even care? I glare at him. "You know I'm used to the water."

He grabs me rough so our bodies are close to each other. "Don't argue with me. You will do what I want."

"Right sorry boss." I roll my eyes at him. Then I go and dive under water releasing myself from him. He mumbles something.

I go and lay on the sand the water touches my feet. I hope it won't be high tide in a couple hours. Cato plofs down next to me. I look at him questionly now noticing he is just wearing pants. His six pack is enormous. I can't help but look.

"What?" he asks me, I shake my head at him. Then he suddenly grabs me and I'm on top of him. He smirk up to me. My hands lay on his torso.

"Excuse me?" I say a bit annoyed because I didn't see this coming. I'm struggling out of his grasp when he says. "You know you want stay." He still smirks at me.

"I thought you didn't want me playing with you." He stops smirking and pushes me closer to him. My hand slips from his torso and suddenly my whole body lays on him. I get my face up and see him smirking.

My hands are in his chest now and our faces our just inches away from each other. I'm getting lost in his eyes, why does he make me so crazy all the time? His hands on my back are moving to my waist. His eyes drift to my lips, I wonder what he's thinking now.

God I want to kiss him so badly right now. He wants it to I can see it in his eyes. It's like he's a total different person with me. I lean in, our faces just a few inches apart. Then he leans in and his lips are on mine.

He turns me around so he's on me still kissing. I can feel he wants me no mather what he says, he can't pretend something like this. When we break apart we're both out of breath. He leans in but then I push him around so I'm on top of him again.

He smirks at me "I knew you liked it on the rough." I smirk back at him and start kissing his neck, I feel the water over sliding our legs. He moans from me kissing his neck. I smile and keep kissing his neck. I know there's a mark on his neck.

Then before he knows it I stop and get up. He opens his eyes when I'm standing above him, he looks and frowns. "I'm on watch."

I go put my clothes on. I see Cato still laying where I left him. I walk over to him and when I'm standing at his head he looks up at me looking confused. "If you're gonna stay here, you'll drown." I tell him.

He gets up standing very close to me. I put my hands on his chest, stand on my toes and kiss his cheek. "I'm not playing you know." I say and smile at him. He smiles back and goes to sleep at the fire.

After a while I see glimmer walking from Clove towards Cato snuggling up to him. I raise my eyebrow. Then I hear a noise I look up at the sky, it seems that someone has received a sponsor gift. I take it and number 2 stands on it so I open it and see two notes with a 4 breads.

I take the first note which says:

Panem loves you and Cato, I'm sorry for all of this stay strong. F&M

I can feel what Finnick thinks of me after what I and Cato did. He'd probably went crazy first but then he'd wink at me and say something about how I got a boy on my heels.

I take the second note and read it.

C keep hunting , keep her safe. Not yet but soon. F&M

This note is for Connor but I still read it. I just don't know what the last part means. Oh well I'll ask him when he's awake.

I place the bread next to the rabbit we still have and take the notes into my pocket.

The sun is coming up. Everyone is sleeping Clove and Connor next to each other Marvel is almost laying in the fire that's out now, the little boys are sleeping next to Marvel. Then there is Cato with the blonde bimbo snuggled up to him.

I hate to admit it but I wish she was laying somewhere else then against Cato.

After an hour or so The little boys wake up. "Are you two hungry?" I ask them. Tom looks at me with big eyes and they both nod. I get a bread and decide to give them 1 and split it in two, It's not that big anyway.

Connor and Marvel also wake up and I also give them a bread. Connor takes his but splits it in two. "Here for you." He says I look at the bread my stomach flips over. "no thanks, my stomach isn't the best today."

"Alright I'll give it to Clove." We both see her getting up he gives it to her and they start eating. After a couple minutes I take Connor with me to the water.

"the four breads are our sponsor gift." I give him the notes. He reads them and nods at what Finnick and grandma Mags wrote him then he reads the other note and he frowns.

"What happened with Cato?" "Um nothing?" I look down. "Hannah?" he says like an older concerned brother would.

"Hannah Connor!" Clove yells. We look at each other and run towards her. "What's wrong?" I ask her marvel and the boys are also standing close to her and they are looking for something.

"My knives are gone. Do you know where they are?" she asks us. "I have no idea. Han?" Connor looks at me. "I don't know I didn't take them and I've been up a long time, nobody was up and before that Cato was awake."

Connor looks at me with an angry expression, he wants to know what happened. "Nobody got awake when or went near me." I shake my head. Oh wait cloven, she couldn't could she.

"Um I" Connor looks at me I sigh knowing I should tell him soon. "uh was Glimmer sleeping next to you?" she shakes her head. "Well I saw her walking from next to you over to Cato. I tough she slept next to you. But it could be something else to, me and Cato went for a swim so somebody could have taken it then to."

They all look at me like I'm crazy. "What?" Everyone is looking at me then Connor looks angry at Cato and Glimmer.

"It probably was Glimmer that bitch is so jealous, she would do anything for attention." Clove says while Connor walks to Cato and Glimmer. "Wait" Clove says to Connor.

She gets there and gets something from under Glimmer, It are her knives. Why would Glimmer take Clove's knives?

"Guys I know something." I smirk and take a bowl I braided yesterday. I put water in it and Connor grins widely. "Great plan Han!" He takes the bowl with water and then the water collides with Glimmers head and Cato's chest.

Glimmer yells and stand up quickly. "Oh my god! Who did that?" she yells angry. Cato gets up and seems not to happy either.

I try to hold my laugh in which is pretty hard seeing their faces. Clove points her knives at Glimmer.

"If you _ever_ steal my knives again, you won't be around anymore to regret it! Got it?" She yells so loudly I think the whole forest heard her. Glimmer looks a bit scared of Clove and backs away. Connor then takes Clove away before she can hurt blonde bimbo.

I'm about to take of when Cato pulls my arm. "What was that about?" he asks. "Well she stole Clove knives." I point towards Glimmer. "We had to wake her up in some way."

"So you threw water on top of me?" he asks getting angry. "Well if you weren't snuggling with her I wouldn't." he laughs loudly now suddenly not angry anymore.

"Didn't know you were the jealous type." He smirks at me. "Haa, sure."

* * *

**Hi! I'm going to take a breake for some time I still have some thoughts for this story but I don't know if I will continue. **

**Annyway let me know what you think, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Tank you AbbyMellark21, Hyukkie10143, guest and gueast Elin this chapter is for you guys! :)**

* * *

"Can I stay here?" I ask him. I'm not in the mood to go with them. He looks at me and nods his head. "Anyone else that wants to stay?" nobody answers, Connor is about to say he will but I shake my head at him.

"Let's go hunt tributes." Cato says as he's done eating the last bread. Someone sure was hungry.

"Tom and Hannah stay here." He says. I don't want to stay here with Tom I mean no offence but I feel more comfortable with Connor and -I can't believe what I'm about to say - also Cato.

"I'm not leaving Hannah behind, she either stay here with me or come with us and someone else stays here." It's like Connor reads my mind. Well I guess we have that because we've known each other our hole life's.

Cato looks at Connor for a minute then says. "Fine, Hannah comes with us and Tom and Glimmer stay here."

"What! You can't do that, I want to hunt." Glimmer yells. "You stay here! Understood!" Cato yells at her getting in her face. She stumbles back and nods her head at him.

We're walking around for about half an hour until we hear someone run away, Cato runs after the person, soon we all are running after them. I hear Cato's sword collide with someone's skin.

"Cato!" I yell, I'm standing a few feet behind the others everyone looks at me but Cato is still buzzy killing the person in pieces. He makes the person suffer. Connor comes to me but I run and pull Cato of the person. Then the Cannon shot goes off, the girl from 5 I now see is dead.

Cato gets up. "What's wrong with you? She's dead isn't she, that makes us closer to the victory." "You made her suffer." My voice breaks while I say this.

My hand goes to the girls head and I close her eyes then I go with my thumb over her forehead making a cross. It's a sign we use in our district so she can move on. I get up tears in my eyes, I see Connor standing behind me, everyone else followed Cato again for the hunt on tributes. I run into Connor's arms.

He holds me tight but after a minute he loosens his grips and makes me look at him. "Cato is looking, we need to move." He tells me softly making sure I won't look at the girl and the hovercraft that comes above us and the girl as he guides me towards the others. They don't care if they kill someone.

I see Cato looking at me so I look down again. I know I shouldn't be disappointed but somewhere inside of me I thought he could change and not be a heartless killer.

"I have to ask Cato something. Be right back." He runs past the other towards Cato.

I feel lonely even though the others are walking in front of me I feel lonely. No one except Connor understands that it kills me to see people get killed. It's like all of them don't have a heart.

I see Cato looking at me while Connor and him talk then Connor comes back running to me. He winked at Clove while running to me. That charmer.

"I see I got a smile out of you, may I ask how?" Connor says with a dramatically accent. "You and Clove." Is all I answer him with a little smile. He smiles back at me.

"We can go hunt if you want." I look at him like he is crazy, my little smile gone now. "I mean for food." Oh, well I guess it's not bad if we take food with us.

"Ok, like home?" I ask him. At home we always make a game out of it. We tell each other where our target is and then we have to "kill" it as quickly as we can, if we didn't get it or we got it later than 10 seconds you lose and do something for the other. I remember he had to carry me to school for a week because he lost one time.

Connor smiles at me. "Ok like home, you tell me when you see a deer or a squirrel or something and I have to take it, after I have one you I tell you what to hit."

"ok." I say. I wipe my tears away and start looking up at the trees. I see a deer in front.

"A deer at 11 o'clock." He looks and sees it. "Dammit, Cato is to loud and Marvel is walking in my way."

"5 seconds left." I say serious. He looks at me then runs in front of the others and throws his spear. Miss, he missed it. "Dammit! Could you guys be any louder?"

Cato pulls his eyebrow up and keeps walking. I run to Connor while he takes his spear. We are walking in front of everyone except Cato. I see a squirrel.

"Squirrel 3trees ahead." Connor looks and sees it then throws his spear but misses again. Connor groans. "Alright you do."

My stomach turns. "no thank you." "If you do it quick it won't feel any pain." He says as he sees the pain in my face. "You know your better than me." He says trying to light the mood.

I grab my knifes and after a couple minutes Connor says. "Deer at 2 O'clock." I look and see the deer. I focus and throw two knifes at the deer. "Bullseye!" Connor yells and runs to the deer everyone else follow him. Cato looks at me because I'm standing still.

I walk to him and then he puts his arm around my shoulder and we start walking towards the deer. "Good job." He whispers in my ear. I sigh and force a smile at him. I can't be happy that I just killed a deer. I mean the poor thing also had family and I don't know maybe a life and I took it from him.

"We have food for a whole week!" Marvel yells happily. Connor looks at my smiling but then his smiles fades when he sees Cato's arm around me. I know he wants me to tell him what happened so I nod at him.

I think it's been two hours since we started hunting tributes. Joel and I are carrying the meat from the deer I killed. All the others are now looking for tributes. I hear something behind I turn around and before I know it. Joel screams and smacks to the ground.

I see a spear coming towards me I put the meat in front of my body. I feel it hitting the meat. Then before I know it the others are in front of me Cato is fighting a guy, I can't see it properly. Clove and Marvel are fighting a girl.

Connor is by my side. "You ok?" he asks me. "yeah, Joel." We both bend down and I see a spear in his stomach, it's a deadly wound.

"Hey buddy." Connor says. Joel is trying to get up and is in panic. "Joel stay down, it'll only hurt you more if you struggle." I tell him.

"I'm dying." He manages to get out. Connor and I both look down. "We're sorry Joel." Connor says to him. He tries to pull the spear out but I grab his hand.

"If you pull it out, you will be in more pain and you'll almost immediately die. I'm sorry we can't do anything." He cries. "No… I … Please don't leave me." I put the meat of me and pull him on my lap.

"I'm so sorry Joel." I stroke his back. Joel is crying "Han, sing your song it'll calm him down." Connor tells me. Then runs off to the others. I see the girl is about to break down and Cato is winning the battle with the boy.

I look at Joel and start to sing:

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooooooooh_

I heard two canon shots, I looked at Joel and his eyes were on mine. I kept singing knowing the boy from 5 and girl from 7 are dead.

_Oooooooh_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Another canon shot goes off, Joel's eyes are closed. I'm crying. I put my thumb on his forehead and make a cross. Everyone looks at Joel in my arms. Connor comes putting his hand out so I can get up. I let Joel slip of my lap and take Connor's hand.

We walk back towards the cornupcia. Glimmer is glaring at me and I can see Tom is looking for Joel. I look down a tear escapes my eye again. Connor and I put the meat at the fire and we start cooking some of it.

I feel horrible, I've never seen anything like this. Well I've seen it and it even hurt me when I was at home but this is just killing me. I don't know what to do anymore, I just want it to be over. I don't want to do anything.

A canon shot goes off, mu head goes up and I look at the forest behind me. I just hope It's not Amy or Dylan. Honestly Amy is like my best friends cousin, I care a lot for Amy. Dylan is like my brother he is 17 just like me, he could be my other twin.

Connor walks to me. "I hope they're safe." I say to him. He nods "Me to Han, me to." He sighs as. "Come on." I put my shoes off and walks towards the water letting the water against my feet. Connor comes and stands next to me.

"So wanna tell me what happened with Cato?" so I told Connor what happened with Cato.

"Come here Connor, Hannah!" Cato yells at us.

"We have to go hunt tributes again. There are too many tributes left for the second day." Cato says to all of us.

"Can I stay here?" I ask him. I'm not in the mood to go with them. He looks at me and nods his head. "Anyone else that wants to stay?" nobody answers, Connor is about to say he will but I shake my head at him.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. REVIEW so I know what you think. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I decided to write a bit more :) This one is speccially for Hyukkie10143 and also for MoonlightShine.**

**Hyukkie10143: I hope I won't dissapoint you this time :).**

**MoonlightShine: hhaa I'm happy I made you laugh. :).**

* * *

I'm alone. I feel very alone. After I think a half hour of being alone I decide to go look for Dylan and Amy. I take my bag and start walking on right next to the forest but still on the beach. I look inside the forest, I look up in the trees and on the ground where there are bushes.

Then I see eyes looking at me. God I hope it's nobody that wants to hurt me. I take a couple steps forward. "D-Dylan?" I say. The person stands up, I take a step back just to see Dylan standing in front of me.

"Don't ever do that again!" I yell to him and run up to him and give him a hug. "sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you alright? You hungry or hurt do you need anything?" I ask him. "Calm down Han. I'm fine but if you have food for me, I'd gladly take it." He smiles at me sheepishly. I smile at him and give him some things from in my bag. He starts eating immediately.

"Do you have contact with other tributes?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"But I do know where a couple of them are." He tells me after a while. My head shoots up "Who?"

"I've seen Amy, we made sort of an alliance." "Sort of?" I ask.

"She gave me food yesterday, it came from Connor." I nod my head at him. "We made an arrangement that I would always be here looking at you guys" he says and nods towards the cornupcia. "and she would go in trees and look at the other tributes. She should come again in a couple hours ."

"Alright, um can you tell her to be silent in the trees and give her some food." I say giving him more food. He nods his head.

"So you stay here and watch us all day?" He nods his head again. "Yes and if I were you I would go back before the careers come back."

"I still have time, by the way I need some branches for the fire. It's cold at night." I say getting up and start grabbing some branches I spot.

"Yeah I know thanks for the bag, there is a sleeping bag in it, it keeps me warm at night." I smile at him. Now I don't need to worry if he's able to sleep. Dylan gets up and helps me looking for branches, we start walking back towards the cornupcia but we stay in the forest.

After a while we hear laughter and people talking. Dylan was just saying telling me how district 12 looks like. I put my finger in front of my lips making him stop talking.

"Careers, you have to go back. Now!" Dylan whispers.

"Be safe." I say and walk back. I see the others walking.

When they start walking on the beach, they're still talking when suddenly Connor yells "Where is Hannah?" Cato yells "Everybody start looking." I speed up my pace and step on the beach with the branches in my hands.

"No need for that, I'm right here." I say. Cato turn around surprised, but then gives me an angry look. Connor runs to me.

"What the hell are you doing!" Cato yells at me stomping towards me. Connor leans to hug me but then stops seeing I'm carrying branches.

"I got some branches for the fire." I say to Cato, who now sees I'm carrying branches. "Let me take them Han." Connor says and takes the branches.

"Thanks bro." I say smiling. He laughs at me shaking his head at the word bro. He always liked it when I say to him he's like a brother because he feels that I'm his little sister.

My stomach growls. Cato heard it and I see he's smiling. I hit his stomach, that seems even funnier to him and he start laughing. "I was about to say someone's hungry, but someone sure is grumpy to." He laughs.

It starts to get dark as we eat. I eat the half the food that Connor gave me and I give it to Clove who's sitting next to me. She smiles at me and says "thanks".

After we ate it start raining. Glimmer screams something and runs into the cornupcia. Tom, marvel and clove follow her. Connor's head shoot up and he looks at me with a grin.

He stands up and takes his shirt of. "Come on!" I laugh at him and start undressing. When it rains at home we usually go for a swim, most of the time it's me Connor, my best friends, Emily and her boyfriend. God I miss them. We did that since we were kids. I see Connor running towards the water as I'm standing in my underwear I look behind and see Cato looking at me with big eyes. I smirk and wink at him.

When he sees me winking at him, grins at me. I laugh and run to Connor diving in the water. Connor catches me under the water and when we're both up catching air he pulls me up in a lift and then he throws me back under. We keep playing until we're both cold and it's dark outside.

We run on the beach we take our clothes and also go in the cornupcia. I can see Cato looking at me, it kind of makes me feel like somebody still sees something in me. Clove gives me and Connor both a blanket.

We sit and suddenly we hear the anthem. I go sit by the entrance next to Cato, Connor comes and sits in front of. The tree of us look up. The first person to appear is Joel. Then the girl 5 and the boy from5, the last person is the girl from 11.

I'm trying not to burst out crying but I'm a mess. Why do people like killing others? I don't understand and it kills me to know that it happens.

Connor takes my hand and I crawl towards him making sure my blanket is covering me and I snuggle up to him. "I know it's hard for you but, you have me and I'll make sure nobody touches you. Ok?" I shake my head.

"no it's not ok. I can't take it seeing and knowing what happens." I'm careful with my words because I don't want the president being mad at me because then the game makers will make sure I die.

"I'm sorry Han. You know I'm here for you right." Connor says and I nod. I pull out of the hug and sit next to Connor. "How do you know you love someone? I mean how did you know you loved Liam?" he whispers but I see Cato heard it. He looks at me with an angry expression.

"Who do you want next to you when your dreams come true? With who do you see your future? That person is the one you love." I tell him "You love her?" I ask him. "I think I do."

"I think you do too." I smile at him. Connor sees Cato looking angry at me he looks at me again and asks. "Do you love someone? I mean after Liam?" I try to ignore Cato's look and sigh.

"I don't love anyone, it takes some time to love someone and Liam is the past you know that right." I say now looking at Cato. "I know he's a jerk anyway." Connor says then Cato stands up taking his eyes of me.

"Everybody should get some sleep." He says to the others. They all take a blanket or a sleeping bag and lay down. Connor goes and puts his clothes on and lays down next to Clove.

I'm looking out after a while my clothes are thrown in my face. I look up and see Cato standing in front of me. "Put them on, it'll get cold." He says coldly.

I stand up letting the blanket fall off, I look at the others they are all facing the other side then I look at Cato. "Don't be angry with me, I didn't do anything. You're the one playing with me, I'm not with you."

He stares at me and well mostly my body. I have to admit it makes me feel a little uncomfortable but I'm thin so no worries about my body. He then takes his eyes of my body and he looks in my eyes while taking a step closer.

Oh god! How much I want to kiss him again. Oh stop thinking like that! Why does he makes me feel like this.

He puts his hands on my waist pulling us closer to each other, I put my hands on his upper arms, I can feel his muscles. My left hand goes to his neck, he leans in and pulls me even closer now we're against each other.

He leans in and I stand on my toes so I can lean closer to him.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. I don't know when I'll update next because off school.**

**Review so I know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo :)! **

**Hyukkie10143; I hope you like the place I'm leaving now :) thankyou for your review!**

**I want to tank MoonlightShine, I love her story :D.**

* * *

Magic, our lips connect and it's just like magic. This kiss is sweet, I'm surprised Cato had this in him but you won't hear me complaining.

Suddenly I see a light strike, it pulls our attention and we pull apart shocked. Well I'm shocked, Cato looks annoyed. It was lightning I realize when I hear the thunder.

I shiver, I'm cold it's now that I realize I wasn't wearing anything except underwear. I sigh and start putting my clothes on. When I'm done I see Cato looking at me, then he shakes his head and says.

"I don't know what you plan but you should go to sleep." He goes and sits at the entrance looking outside. I go sit next to him putting my blanket over me. He looks at me annoyed.

"What do you mean "I plan"?" I ask looking at him. He laughs a harsh fake laugh. "don't pretend you don't know." "What?!" I say a bit too loud. I look behind me and see the others are still on their places sleeping.

"You selling your body so I'll fall for you and I won't kill you in the end." He says with frustration. I find myself move away from him and my mouth is open I let a little gasp out.

I had no idea I was selling my body to him, when I put the blanket down I never expected to kiss him or anything. Well I did want to kiss him of course but not have sex with him. I mean come on I barely know the guy and he's been a jerk and not to forget a killer.

I pull the blanket tighter around my body. I stand up and before I leave to go lay down with the others I say.

"I'm not selling myself to you, I don't control you and I can't make you fall in love with me. I never planned this and I'm not playing you. Have a nice lonely night 2." I say the last sentence coldly I didn't say his name but used his district number to call him.

I go and lay down next to Connor, I pull him and I lay my head on his stomach when he mumbles something. He lays his hand on my stomach and I close my eyes trying to get some sleep.

I hear whispering but I haven't slept more than an hour and I'm too exhausted to even look up. Suddenly I feel shaking, well it's not my body that's being shaken but Conner's. I hear Connor groan and mumbles something.

I groan and turn on my side swinging my arm above my head that still lays on Connor's stomach. My arm is now around Connor's torso. Connor's groans again.

"Get up Connor, it's your turn it won't be long until the sun gets up and I need some sleep." I hear Cato whisper.

I groan not wanting to hear his voice. "Yea what she said." Connor whispers back I can hear his voice is steady so that means he's wide awake. I smile and but then groan, my hand that lays on his torso is now around his body.

"Hannah let go, and get to sleep you need it." Connor whispers. "You know I won't sleep when I'm alone." I whisper back not opening my eyes.

"Hannah…" Connor says again. I groan and open my eyes. "Fine" I say getting up, my blanket falls of and it's really cold. I shiver. I turn around I see Cato laying down, his eyes are on me. I just coldly look at him and then look at Connor and give him my hand to get up.

Connor and I walk to the entrance and while he sits down leaning against the cornupcia, I lay myself down with my head on his lap. Pulling my blanket closer to me.

"What's wrong?" Connor asks. I groan and mumble "Cato."

"Want to talk about it." I shake my head no. "I'll tell later, I'm tired."

"ok, go to sleep, your safe with me and I'll wake you up when it's necessary ." Connor says.

_Water, I'm swimming in water. It's beautiful down here I see fish swimming around me, I see the water plants. Something catches my attention I see a sparkle laying at the bottom of the water, I swim to it. When I'm closer I see it's a golden sword. I've seen this one before, I just don't know where exactly. Suddenly I feel someone grab my legs, I gasp and water fills my mouth and longs. Cato, he grabs me and takes the sword. __**Hannah!**_

"Aaaaaah!" "Hannah calm down it was just a dream." Connor whispers softly.

I sit up next to him, he wipes a tear of my cheek. I hadn't even notice I was crying. I guess I was a little hysterical about the dream.

"Are you ok?" Clove asks me she gets down next to me. I nod and smile at her. "just a bad dream."

"Is everyone up?" I ask them. "Now they are." Connor tells me I look at him questionly.

"huh?" "Your scream made everyone who was sleeping awake." Clove tells me. "O, sorry I didn't want to make everyone awake." I say.

I look behind and see Marvel walking towards us and Cato lying on the floor with a blanket. I guess Glimmer and Tom must be outside.

"Here some dried fruit." Marvel throws at us. I look at him and say "Sorry if I woke you up."

Marvel laughs "what?" I ask. "Nobody ever said sorry to me for waking me up." He shakes his head "But I was awake already, I was just lying there I guess you only woke Clove and Cato." He says and then goes outside.

"Well I'm not saying sorry to him." I mumble. Clove's eyebrow shoot up looking at me. "You gonna tell me now what happened?" Connor asks but we hear Cato groan and I hear him getting up. I give Connor a shut your mouth look and he stays still.

Clove still confused as ever when Cato walks past us and says "Next time someone screams me awake, they can sleep outside in the cold away from me." "I'd be happy to be away from you, 2!" I shout at him but he keeps walking.

"What's going on?" Clove says and then I tell them what happened last night after Connor told her about everything before that.

"Woow, you and Cato? You'd make a cute couple." She says and I glare at her. "He's a jerk." I groan "Why did this happen." I mumble.

"So he thinks your kissing him and all, just to survive?" Connor asks me and I nod at him. "Well it's obvious that you love him, only he can't see it."

"Exactly! Wait what? Love? I don't love him. I feel attracted towards him and I don't know." I sigh. " But love? That's way too soon." I say to her.

She laughs. "Sure thing." Then Connor looks at me grinning. "Do you want to be with him?" "I don't know, well I don't when he's a jerk."

"I think he just don't know what love is exactly." Clove says. "Well I'm not waiting until he finds out."

"Guys come here!" Cato yells. "Urgh." I groan and Connor laughs at my actions. "Maybe you should show him what love is." Clove says. "It 'be in everyone advance."

"Prepare yourself we're hunting the other direction." Cato says pointing in the left where they haven't hunted yet. "We'll be leaving in a couple minutes. Hannah stays here, she can make sure there is food when we get back." He says and everyone starts gathering his things, well except me of course.

It's already in the afternoon and the guys aren't back yet and I haven't hear a canon shot either so I'm getting a little worried. Not for Cato of course but for Connor and Clove. Well that's what I 'de like to believe.

I'm sitting on the beach braiding some bowls waiting for Dylan to come to me, suddenly I hear something behind me. It must be Dylan or so I thought. "Finally took you long enough Dylan." I say turning around.

Then I see a boy coming out of the forest and it's not Dylan. It's the older boy from district 9. I take one of my knives quickly, my other 4 knives are lying to far for me to reach. I would have to run to get them.

The boy steps forward so I take a step back. "What do you want?" I ask because if he wanted me dead he already had the chance to do so. "You!" he kind of yells at me.

I take two more steps back. "I warn you if you come closer I will throw it." I say preparing myself to throw my knife. God why can't he stand still. "I'm not kidding!" I say. His pace quickens, he's not far from me now. I look at the forest trying to see if I can't find Dylan.

The boy is almost near me so I take a few steps back but the guy scares the crap out of me and I don't know what to do anymore. "Dylan!" I yell hoping he'll hear me.

"What do you want from me?" I ask. "I need to be with you so I can win this." He says now just 2 feet away from me. When he's right in front of me I finally get out of my gaze and run away towards the forest but he catches me when I'm about 5 feet away from the forest.

"Aaaaaaah!" I yell really loud. I heard something snap and suddenly I fall on the sand, my feet hurt really bad now. I'm sure I can't walk with it. The guy from 9 is on top of me now.

* * *

**Hope you like it, tell me what you think!**

** Review me please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellooo! ** **Since I already finished this chapter I post it now :).**

**This chapter is in two diffrent POV.**

**Hyukkie10143: This ending isn't like the last two :). You'll understand it later on. Hope you like this one. **

**MoonlightShine: Hhhaa I know right :D. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

**Hannah POV**

I try to free my hand so I can use my knife. The guy from 9 is pinning me down, after a minute struggling I can free my hand and before he reaches my hand again I stab him. I can't believe what I just did and I drop my knife immediately, the guy reaches for his wrist where I stabbed him. I get up from under him now he's in pain and run again.

When I want to run I feel my ankle twisting. "Connor!" I yell but then I get smacked back on the ground. I didn't expect me running far but I could try. I didn't work.

"You bitch!" The guy yelled and smacked me. "If you kill me, I'll kill you first I don't care what they say nobody will survive." He growls at me still pinning me down but now he has the knife and he pushes it to my neck.

"Catooooo!" I yell, I don't know what to do anymore. The guy pushes the knife further and my neck suddenly burns. Oh god this hurts now my ankle and neck hurt really badly.

"Shut the hell up!" I try to squirm underneath him, I think I won two centimeters when I yell again.

"Cato!" Then the knife is against my neck again, this time I don't yell Cato or Connor I just scream because it hurts so much.

"Hannah!" I hear Connor yell behind me but then suddenly the guy is off of me and U see

Then suddenly he's of me, and Cato's on top of him. I look behind and see Connor, Dylan and the others running towards me. I hear the guy screaming and turn around. Cato is on top of the guy stabbing the guy with his sword.

"No!" I yell and crawl to them. "No!" I pull on Cato's arm and his attention turn to me. I feel tears streaming down my face. And then we all hear a canon shot. I brake our eye contact and see the guy laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"No!" I yell again and shake the guy.

"Hannah!" I hear Connor yell. Someone pulls me of the guy "No! no no no." I'm hysterical by now. "Hannah calm down, you're safe." I hear Connor say but I keep hitting the person that's holding me.

The person holds me, after a while I look up and see it's Cato. "You killed him!" I yell at him and I started kicking and beating him again. "You didn't have to kill him! He was confused, he shouldn't be dead…. Not because of me" my voice breaks at the last part.

I stop kicking him and let myself lean against him, he pulls me closer to him. I'm lying in his arms against his chest feeling numb.

"Cato she's still bleeding." I hear Connor say worriedly. I don't try to look up at Connor. I don't care if my ankle and neck hurt. Someone just died because of me.

"Clove help Connor to find the bandage kit." Cato says and I feel him lifting me up. Now I feel that his hand is on my neck. He puts me down and I see blood on his shirt, oh god I don't want to know from who it is.

Connor and Clove come back and I see Marvel holding Dylan that's standing to my left and Glimmer and Joel standing behind them. "Dylan" I whisper.

"Where does it hurt Han?" Connor asks while Cato pulls my head on his lap. "Don't hurt him." I manage to get out still looking at Dylan. They all look at Dylan then Clove says. "Marvel let him and bring us water."

Marvel let's go of Dylan and Dylan runs over to us but then stops he looks at Cato and then just stands next to Clove looking at me. I'm trying to smile but I can't. My neck hurt and so does my ankle.

"Where does it hurt Hannah?" Cato asks me. "Neck a-and ankle." I manage to get out, I look at Cato and then close my eyes. "Hannah! Do not close your eyes, you hear me?" I open my eyes only to shut them again. I really am tired, I feel like sleeping.

"Stay with me, don't fall asleep. Open your eyes princess." He whispers. I open my eyes and look into his blue eyes.

"I think her ankle is broken." I hear Clove say as I feel her touching my ankle. "The bleeding has stopped." Cato says taking his hand of my neck but still looking into my eyes. "Here is the water." I hear Marvel say and I feel the cold water over my body.

When Cato takes his eyes of me he takes the water and lets the water over his body. When I look at him I see that the blood is gone. I feel hands on my neck and on my ankle, I'm trying to close my eyes again when Cato says.

"Don't close your eyes, you can sleep when Connor is done." I open my eyes and whisper. "Like you care." I hear someone chuckle and see Connor and Clove trying to hold their laughs in.

"Would you just fix her." I hear Cato say to Connor. "Till your head up Han." Connor puts a bandage around my neck. "Your done Han just try not to move your head much."

"Your ankle is probably broken so you can't walk on it, I put a bandage around it put it'll have to heal with time and I don't have a plaster or anything like that, so I can't reassure it'll heal good." Clove says, I nod my head closing my eyes.

"Can I sleep now?" I ask them. "Of course Han, but I think it's better to sleep in there." Connor says pointing to the cornupcia. I close my eyes again not caring where I sleep. I feel someone carrying me. I can hear yelling behind me but I can't understand what they're saying probably because I'm too tired.

I groan because the yelling gives me a headache, I now hear it's about Dylan whether he'll stay of not.

"Shut the hell up!" Cato yells, I groan again apparently he's carrying me and my headache gets worse every minute. "I'm going to put her inside, Dylan and Connor come with me. Glimmer, clove you can make us dinner." He says calmer now and he start walking again and I close my eyes.

**Cato pov **

Stupid Glimmer she keeps on nagging about how perfect she is and how perfect we look together how we are both careers and nothing can stops us. Like she now anything about life, she's a spoiled brat.

We're walking in the forest for a long time now and we still haven't seen any tributes. I know something is up, my theories are 1: everyone waits until others are killed or 2: they're all in an alliance.

Suddenly Glimmer slips her arms around mine, I stop and raise my eyebrow looking angry at her when she notices this she lets go.

Clove suddenly stand still and holds her head to the side, I walk over "what did you hear?" I ask her.

"Connor! Connor!" Someone yells I look at Connor questionly who's standing behind me. Connor walks in front of me and Clove and then we see the boy from 12 coming in view. I raise my sword ready to kill the guy. Who does he think he is? Always flirting with HER, doesn't he know not to cross my path.

"Connor" he says out of breath and pointing behind him. Connor looks at me. "Don't." he says looking at my sword. "I want to hear what he has to say."

"What is it Dylan." He asks the guy that's putting his hand on his knees catching his breath. I see Marvel getting ready to throw his spear. "Don't kill him." I command.

The boy looks up he points behind him and says. "A guy attacking …. Hannah." He manages to say. When I hear the words I run to him lifting him up, Connor and Clove at my side. "Where?"

"Co- cornupc-ia." He says with fear. I hear someone scream and then I'm already running towards the cornupcia. I hear Dylan shout at the other not to touch the guy and everybody start running.

I'm not far I just hear HER yell Connor. "Catoooo!" Hearing HER yell my name made me run even faster.

"Cato!" I hear again, then I see her laying on the sand and a guy on top of her with a knife at her neck. Then she screams again and I lose control, I push him of HER and then stab him with my sword I hear Her yell to stop but I just can't he tried to kill HER.

When she touches me I look at her and my heart just broke, tears streaming down her face scared of what happened. Connor yells something and runs to us. We hear the canon shot and Hannah breaks eye contact with me. She start to yell hysterically and start to shake the guy.

I pull her off of him but she keep screaming and tries to kick me. It doesn't hurt me, I mean I'm a career I'm trained not to feel pain. After a while she looks up at me, "You killed him!" she screams and start beating and kicking me again. I just hold her close to me, I try to hold my hand on her neck so the bleeding stops and after a couple minutes she stops beating me.

"You didn't have to kill him! He was confused, he shouldn't be dead…. Not because of me" she then says and breaks down. I hold her close to me, my hand on her neck.

"Cato she's still bleeding." Connor says worried. I notice that he's sitting in front of us and Clove standing behind him. "Clove help Connor to find the bandage kit." I say to her. They go and search some bags, I lift Hannah up and carry her close to the fire away from the guy, the hovercraft comes and picks the guy up. I then put her down making sure my hand is still on her neck.

I see Hannah looking at my body with a disgusted face. I look down and see blood all over my body, weird I didn't notice it before. I hear Marvel yell something to the guy Dylan and holding him ready to kill him. Connor and Clove come back with a box.

"Dylan." Hannah whispers, God what does he have that I don't? seriously the guy can't even save her.

"Where does it hurt Han?" Connor asks but she's still looking at the Dylan guy. I pull her head on my lap so she's more comfortable and so she's with me and not that stupid Dylan guy.

"Don't hurt him." She tries to say. Stupid guy! Someone should've killed him already. "Marvel let him and bring us water." I tell him. He lets go of the guy and gets some water. The Dylan guy runs over to us but when he sees me looking angry at him he stops and stand next to Clove.

I see Hannah trying to smile at him which makes me furious. Why can she smile at the guy and not me? She isn't in love with the guy, she said she had feelings for me. Well at least that's what I hope but I can't stop thinking she's just doing this to save herself.

"Where does it hurt Hannah?" I ask her before I lose my mind. "Neck a-and ankle." She manages to say looking at me, but then she closes her eyes. That's not a good sign. "Hannah! Do not close your eyes, you hear me?" I say to her.

She tries to open them but then shuts them again. I'm afraid if she shuts them she won't be able to open them again so I whisper to her. "Stay with me, don't fall asleep. Open your eyes princess."

She opens her eyes and looks into mine.

"I think her ankle is broken." I hear Clove say. "The bleeding has stopped." I tell the others without breaking our gaze and then pull my hand of her neck so Connor can take a look at it.

"Here's the water." Marvel says. I break eye contact and see Connor washing the wound. I take a bottle and splash it on me so the bloods gone. I see Clove taking care of HER ankle and Connor of her wound on HER neck. Hannah closes her eyes again.

"Don't close your eyes, you can sleep when Connor is done." I say softly to her. She opens her eyes and whispers. "Like you care."

That made me angry, Clove and Connor trying not to laugh when I look at them angrily. I take a big breath and try to calm down.

"Would you just fix her." I say trying not to sound angry at them. Then Connor says. "Till your head up Han." Connor puts a bandage around her neck. "Your done Han, just try not to move your head much." He then says.

"Your ankle is probably broken so you can't walk on it, I put a bandage around it put it'll have to heal with time and I don't have a plaster or anything like that, so I can't reassure it'll heal good." Clove says.

Hannah closes her eyes. "Can I sleep now?" she asks. "Of course Han, but I think it's better to sleep in there." Connor says pointing to the cornupcia. She closes her eyes again and I lift her up. I start walking when I see the others eyeing the Dylan guy suspicious when he walks behind me.

"He can't go stay here, let's just kill him. Glimmer says behind me. "Don't touch him, he warned us about the guy. He can stay." Connor says calmly but then Marvel yells. "He's just another tribute."

I hear Hannah groan in my arms. "Let him stay." Clove yells at the others. I turn around.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell at all of them, I see Tom taking a few steps back and I hear Hannah groan again pulling a face.

"I'm going to put her inside, Dylan and Connor come with me. Glimmer, clove you can make us dinner." I say calm and start walking inside the cornupcia.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Helloooo! I just finished this chapter, hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Cato POV**

"Connor, lay some blankets over here." I say to Connor. He puts the blankets and I lay Hannah down on them. She's asleep now and I don't want to wake her so I just put a blanket on top of her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Dylan asks. I stand up and see he asked Connor. "She'll be fine, she'll need some rest that's all." Connor then looks at me. "We can't leave her alone now." I sigh.

"I know let's just make sure that she's never alone." I say to him then turn to the Dylan guy starting to get angry. "What do you want? Why didn't you save her?"

"I- I couldn't, I'm not strong and I don't know how to fight so when I saw the guy I ran to you guys." He says.

"You're no use." I say getting frustrated too. Then Connor asks him. "Did you see Hannah yesterday?"

"Yeah and thank you for the food Connor um I gave some to Amy too." Dylan guy says. I can't believe this.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" I yell at them. "Did you go around my back? Do you want to stab my now to? Is this Hannah's plan? Playing with me so you could go around my back?!" I yell at them.

Clove comes inside just when I beat the Dylan guy in the eye and he fall on the ground. I'm about to push Connor when Clove stops me.

"If you do anything to him, I'll throw my knife." Clove says to me. "He fucking went around my back! Who knows is he about to stab everyone here in their sleep now that softy is here." I yell at her I 'm about to push her off when Connor holds me back.

"I didn't go around your back, I'm not going to kill anyone in this room and Hannah has no plan with you, she's not playing anything."

"Then what the fuck are you doing?!" I yell at them. "I'll explain if you calm down." Connor says to me. I concentrate on my breathing and calm a bit down.

"Fine, start explaining." I say sitting down next to a laying Hannah. Connor comes sitting in front of me and Clove next to me Dylan is stand after Connor.

"What is it Connor?" Clove asks him.

"Hannah told Dylan he had to stay close to her but that he had to make sure all of us didn't see him." Connor tells us. "So she helped him get a bag and hide in the forest. She also gave him some food. I also gave Amy food when I saw her in the forest, she also gave Dylan some."

"Amy? Who's that?" Clove asks. "She's our district partner." Connor says.

"Why did she help him? Are they together? Does she like him?" I say a bit too loud because Hannah turns around in her sleep now facing me.

"They aren't together, Dylan is like a brother to her. But of course you don't believe that do you?" Connor says. I'm getting angry again why does he talk to me like that. He has no reason to talk to me like that. I'm the leader.

"What are you saying huh, I'm the leader not you! You don't make the decision if someone joins our alliance or not." I yell at him.

"I know you're the leader, I don't question your leadership but Hannah wants to take care of everyone she cares about. She doesn't want him dying." He says.

"Well she's not the one that decides about that. He can stay for now, you can come with us hunting. Marvel will teach you." I say angry.

"what will Marvel teach who?" I hear Hannah ask still sleepy. I look at her and she looks pale and the she groans.

"You ok Han?" Connor asks taking her hand. "Yeah I'm fine thanks." She then looks at the Dylan guy and says. " Thank you for saving me Dylan."

What? She thanks him for saving her? He just ran, I'm the one that saved her. I can't believe it. Hannah then looks at me for a second but soon looks at Clove. "Do you have any water?" she asks.

"Sure" she turns around and then gives her a bottle. I can't believe she thanks that stupid Dylan guy but not me. Seriously?! Without me she would be dead.

I get up and get our before I take my sword and start attacking the closest tree. I see Clove coming out and her and Glimmer start the fire.

I go to Marvel "He can you learn the kid how to hunt, learn him a few tricks but nothing serious I don't want him attacking any of us." I say to him.

"So he's staying." He says, I sigh "yeah he is." I then go and attack some more trees. Stupid Dylan guy.

**Hannah POV**

I have a headache, my ankle hurts and so does my neck. Oh yeah that's right I'm in the hunger games.

"Well she's not the one that decides about that. He can stay for now, you can come with us hunting. Marvel will teach you." I hear Cato say. I open my eyes and see Cato sitting next to me looking angry. Clove is sitting next to him with a confused look. Then I see Dylan sitting at my legs in front of Cato. Connor sighs and I see Dylan standing behind Connor.

"what will Marvel teach who?" I ask confused. Oh god I still have a head ache. I groan.

"You ok Han?" Connor asks taking my hand. "Yeah I'm fine thanks." I say and then look at Dylan. " Thank you for saving me Dylan."

My throat feel like it's burning so I ask "Do you have any water?" "Sure" Clove says and she gives me a bottle water and then Cato storm of taking his sword with him.

"What did I do this time?" Clove chuckles "He's just jealous." She says. My mouth falls open and I manage to say. "What?!" "Oh it's all over his face." She says to me and leaves.

I look at the boys and Dylan sits down at my feet next to Connor. They tell me everything what happened and before I know it I'm crying because of what happened with the boy from 9. I really don't know what he meant and why he had to be with me.

"Is he like that all the time?" Dylan asks. "Who?" I ask him. "Cato." He mumbles. "He's ok." I tell him and Connor raises his eyebrow. "You should get some sleep Han." Connor says winking at me. So I do what he said.

With a shock I'm wide awake again. I had an awful nightmare but it's gone now and I'm sitting straight now. A shock of pain goes to my neck as I got up straight a little too fast. I groan and then look around me.

It's dark and I'm still in the cornupcia I see Dylan laying at my feet asleep, Connor and Clove lay next to him cuddled up to each other. Marvel and Tom lay a bit farther away from me and I can see Glimmer behind them. But there's one person missing.

Cato, I don't see him. I know I have to talk to him, defiantly after what Clove said. I want to know if he really was jealous and I really don't like it when he's a jerk to me. So I'll tell him that also.

My foot still hurts so I can't walk to wherever he is. I'm about to yell but then I rethink it because I don't want to wake anyone up. So I start crawling to the entrance. I see Marvel turning in his sleep and stop for a minute, after that I start crawling again.

When I'm at the entrance I see him sitting on the right side of the cornupcia his head leaning on it. HI try to crawl but the sand isn't easy to crawl on. So I stand up making sure not to put any weight on my left foot and I jump over to him. When I'm finally standing next to him I see he has his eyes closed, I know he's awake thought. His hands are fists, this doesn't start of good.

I sit down next to him groaning when my neck hurts again. I guess that pulled his attention because he opened his eyes and is now looking at me. I try to smile at him. "It's nothing." I say.

"What are you doing here?" He asks me. "Um I guess thanks for being there for me."

"Shouldn't you be with softly inside." He sighs. "Softy?" He laughs a loud fake laugh. "Oh Dylan?" I say more to myself. "yeah him." He says with a sharp tone.

"Stop being grumpy and mean to me. You have no reason I don't sell myself to you, I might have feelings but I never planned those. I didn't plan on sticking with you till the end, to be honest I never planned to be in the end so why would I be using you?" I yell at him.

He looks a little surprised. "Well it doesn't matter, you have a new boytoy." He says pointing his head to the entrance.

"I'm sorry I went around your back I just had to protect him and Amy. They're like my brother and little sister. They remind me of home." He looks at me and I can see in his eyes that he's confused.

"Clove said something to me and I can't stop thinking about it." I pause looking up at him. "Are you jealous of Dylan?" I ask. I see his eyes widen and he's about to get angry when I say.

"Look I don't want to fight with you, it's fine." I say and get back up my right foot lifting my left foot up. Then when I'm starting to jump.

"Fine! I don't know what I feel ok? I just don't trust the guy." Cato yells, I turn around and see him getting up. "I understand but you don't have to be angry at me." I say softly. He comes standing in front of me and take my hand I lean a bit on him so I don't have to stand on my foot.

"We're in the games, I don't want to think about this right now." He says to me. "Right, you need to win this." I say. He nods and in the corner of my eye I see the sun coming up.

I gasp, "What ? What's wrong?" Cato asks turning around looking for the problem. When he turn around he lets go of my hands and I fall right on my butt. "Ohw!" I let out. Cato turns around confused and then looks down on me.

"Oh, sorry I didn't" "It's fine, just get me back up please." I say and reach my hand for him to pull me up.

Me and Cato are sitting in the sand looking at the water and the sun rising up. This is just like at home. I miss home, I wonder how Emily is. Deep down I know she's heartbroken but she's fine. I mean she doesn't have to go through all the kills and everything.

"Do you miss home?" I ask Cato. He looks at me for a couple seconds and then stares back at the sun. "I think about them sometimes, I love my family and I'm here to make them proud of me."

"I'm sure they're proud of you." I say taking his right hand. "Then you haven't met my father." He says. I look at him waiting for more. "He wants his children to be perfect, we're not rich or anything not poor either but he wants me to win this. This'll be the only thing where I can make him proud of me."

"I'm sure he'll be proud of you when he sees all the things you've done." I say, he takes his hand out of mine, I look at him confused but then he puts his arm around my neck and I place my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please review! It's important to know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Helooo, here is another chapter. It's a little boring but I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you all for reading. Hyukkie10143 thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks for following and favoriting :D**

* * *

BEEP-BEEP

Cato and I both look up and we see a sponsors gift coming down. Cato takes it and gives it to me. "it's for you." He says a bit sad and I see a 4 on the gift. I open it and see a white thingy, I have no idea what it is. I also see two notes. I take the first note and see a bit 2 on it.

"I think this is for you." I say giving Cato the note. His head shoot up and he takes the note. I look at him while he reads the note. He smiles a little. I take the other note and see a 4 on it.

_Hannah this gift is a plaster for your ankle. I'm sorry what happened but we know you can do this. We love you very much! Love F&M_

I then look at the white thing again and I have no idea how that's a plaster. "Cato, do you know anything about plasters?" I ask, he looks from his note to me and smiles a little he gives his note to me and takes the white thing.

"Read it, I'll take a look at your plaster." He tells me.

_Cato, you did good. Keep protecting her. I just called your parents they're proud of you. B_

"Told you." I say smiling at him. He laughs and then says. "We need water but I never did this. I'll get Clove, she has done this before." He says and goes to get her.

"So the love birds can't get a plaster on? Pity." I hear Clove behind me. I laugh at her comment but I see Cato looking annoyed at her. "I'll get the water." He says and leaves.

Clove gets the plaster and sits down next to my ankle. "So what happened, are you two together?" she asks with a hushed tone.

"No, we'll see what happens, Cato wants to focus on the games." She nods "Right." She puts the plaster white thingy around my ankle, it covers my foot and a part of my leg. When Cato brings the water, he sits down again.

I pull at his shirt so he'll sit a little closer. He sits close again but I guess he doesn't do cute when someone else is whit us.

Clove pours the water on top of the plaster but I'm not interested how she does all that. I look back at Cato. He just looks away. Then I hear voices behind me. I guess the others decided to get up.

"Hey guys." Marvel yells then runs to us and sits in front of Cato. "I just told Glimmer to make some breakfast." He laughs. "She flipped." I can't help but let a little laugh out.

"So what are we doing today?" Marvel asks. "Staying alive?" I say, well it came out more of a question. Cato looks at me then says. "We need to hunt, the game makers won't be glad that only 1 person died yesterday."

"Who stays here?" Clove asks. "The new guy can't fight he'd be more of a pain in the … than useful" Marvel says. I hear Cato sigh.

"I know, we can't do anything with him." Cato says. "Hannah stays." He looks at me, for a minute I think I see pain in his eyes. "Dylan stays with her." He then says.

So he is jealous. Well I don't want him to be rude to Dylan about anything so I just say. "We'll make sure you have dinner." I say, Cato is still looking at me so I smile at him.

He nods and then gets up with Marvel, I haven't noticed it before so when I look at Clove she sits their smiling from ear to ear. I see the plaster is from my foot till right below my knees. I didn't know it was that big, well as long as it heals I'm fine with it.

"Wow, thanks Clove." I say smiling back at her. She guides me back to the others. "Don't lean on it, it'll only last longer." She tells me. So I jump back to the fire place where the others are sitting eating something.

When everyone is done eating Cato stands up and gets his sword. "Come on we're hunting. Hannah and Dylan can stay. Hurry, we need to go."

I try to jump and Connor helps me when he sees me struggling. "Where you going Han?" I groan. "Sand is not easy to jump on. Here take these dried fruits with you, for when you're hungry."

He takes the fruit and puts it in his bag. "Don't you worry." I nod my head at him. "I mean it Han." He says and then goes to the others. Cato is standing in front of the forest and looks at me. I smile at him, he smiles back but then he's gone into the forest. The others are following him so that makes me alone with Dylan.

I sigh and look around for Dylan. I see he's still eating. I jump over to him and sit. "Calm with the food there Dylan." He laughs at me with his mouth full of food. I turn my head around not wanting to that. That makes him laugh even harder.

After a while sitting there I say. "We should fish, you eat a lot and so do the other boys." "How are we going to fish?" Dylan ask me.

"Well I'm not going to fish but you are." "What why me? I don't know how to." Dylan says. "Connor made a net over there." I say pointing towards Connor's net.

"You just have to swim in there with the net, make sure the net doesn't trap you, and when the fish swim in the net you can come back." I tell him.

He nods and does as he's told. After a couple hours it gets really hot and my ankle is burning. Dylan already caught 3 fishes, he's coming back to me smiling widely. I guess he caught some more fish. He comes running to me with the net in his hands.

"4! I caught 4 fishes!" he says. "Good, now we have to give one to Amy, I'll make it ready." I say. After an hour or something like that we are walking towards the forest. Well I'm jumping, Dylan is walking.

"Amy! You there?" I yell, she probably won't hear me but I can try. Then I hear something in the trees, I look up and see Amy sitting in a tree.

"Hey Ams, we got something for you." I say while Dylan puts a fish that I already made in the air. She comes down and hugs me.

"What's that?" she asks pointing at my foot. "It's a plaster, I hurt my ankle." I tell her. "That looks painful." "It is painful." I chuckle. "We got fish for you." Dylan says.

She looks up with a big smile and then she start eating the fish. After a while I see its already in the afternoon, because the sun stands on the other side now.

Amy had eating the whole fish and after that we talked for a while. "You should go Ams, make sure no one sees you. Be quit." I say and she nods.

Boom. A canon shot goes off. My head shoots up in the air. Then another Canon shot goes off.

"Come on let's go back." Dylan says and pulls me up. "Be careful Ams." I say to her and she disappears in the forest. We go back to the fire place and Dylan gets branches to light it up. I sit there making the fish ready.

"You think I could fight like them?" Dylan asks me. I look up at him, with a spear in his hand, he's trying to handle it. I laugh. "It's not only fighting, you also have to be smart and so far you have." I tell him. He looks at me does some tricks and then bows. I clap my hands and laugh.

"I'm done." I say putting the last fish in the bowl. I look at my hair and see its dirty. I sigh, I have no idea how to wash my hair. I mean this plaster can't handle water. After looking for a while I find something that looks like an elastic. I put my hair in a messy bun.

We hear something in the forest, Dylan grabs his spear quickly. "Who's there?" He shouts.

I jump up and see Tom running to us and the others walk behind him. "hey Tom, you ok?" I ask him. He doesn't look really good. Suddenly he runs to me and hugs me. I'm a bit shocked at first but then I hug him back.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He looks up to me and points behind him and hugs me again. I look at the others still hugging Tom. I see marvel has blood on him and a cut on his arm. The others are fine, wait.

Cato isn't with the others, Glimmer isn't either. I tense, he can't be gone. He's the career leader, he knows how to handle these games. He can't be dead.

Then I see him walking out of the forest, I wait for Glimmer to come out behind him but she never came. When Marvel, Connor and Clove reach us they sit down next to the fire.

"What happened?" I ask while Tom lets go. I jump over to the medicine bag and grab it, I jump back to Marvel and sit down next to him.

"Dylan give them the food." I say to him and Connor helps him with the fish. "You have some scratches, but you have a deep cut on your arm Marvel." He nods. I reach for a water bottle and give it to Marvel. He takes it and soon al the blood is gone and I see there's a second cut on his arm.

I start cleaning the cuts and bandage it. Everyone is eating the fish now except Cato he sits a little further. "You're done." I say to Marvel he smiles at me and starts eating fish. I take a water bottle and put it in the bag, I then jump over to Cato. I sit in front of him and look if he's injured.

I see a cut above his right eyebrow I see he has blood on his shirt so I give him the water. After the blood is gone I see he has a cut on his chest.

I look at him and see he looks at me. "You should take you shirt off." I say and he takes it off. I can't help but stare at his torso. I snap out of it and start cleaning his cut. I place a bondage on it and see him smiling at me.

I raise my eyebrow, I mean who's smiling when he just lost a friend. "You like it. I know you do." My face goes to shock now. "Shut up." I mumble and can't help but blush. I move a little closer so I can clean the cut above his eyebrow. He winces when I touch it.

I can't help but giggle. I clean his cut and after he takes my hands. "What happened?" I ask him. "The girl from 3 came and killed Glimmer nothing more." I sigh. "I'm sorry." He looks at me weird and then stands up pulling me up too. We go sit with the others and eat fish.

When the darkness comes around and we hear the anthem we see 2 faces in the sky. Glimmer and the girl from 3.

The water is peaceful, I sit close to it but I make sure it won't touch my legs. Connor comes sitting next to me. "I miss home."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Next will be better :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heloooo! Here is chapter 16 :)**

**beserkerbeast: thankyou! You'll find that out in a couple chapters :)**

* * *

This isn't what the game makers want. Yesterday 2 tributes gone, I really hope they won't bring mutts in the arena. I hate those things.

I woke up a little while ago, the others are sleeping. Someone yawns behind me, I look and see Cato coming towards me. The sun is up so I guess it's going to be another day in the arena.

Cato sits next to me and when I look behind I see Marvel going into the forest mumbling something about the fire.

"It's going to be a hard day isn't it." I say. Cato pulls me closer putting his arm over my shoulder. I lean against him.

"The game makers aren't happy with 18 tributes still here." He says. "I'm scared of mutts." I say with a little voice. His arms tighten a little. "They won't hurt you." He says coldly. I look up at him and kiss his cheek.

Someone coughs behind us, Connor's standing there with a huge smile on his face. I see Marvel is back with branches. "Can we go a little further?" I ask. "I want to wash my hair but I can't because of this plaster."

"We'll help you." Connor says.

After washing my hair on a really strange way we go back to the camp. Everyone's up and sitting with each other.

BOOM! We hear a canon shot. We're sitting together at the fire.

"I'm going to go look for branches." Connor says getting up. "I'm coming with you!" I yell getting up. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. "I haven't done anything yet." I say. "Ok Han, jump on my back." Connor says.

Connor and I are walking in the forest, I have 2 knives in my hand. You never know. "Hannah! Connor!" We hear someone yell and I immediately recognize the voice. It's Amy. She jumps out of a tree.

"Hey Ams." I say. "What's wrong?" Connor asks. "I just saw others going that way." She says pointing to her left. "You know who?" I ask.

"Um I'm not sure I think they were from 9 and 10." Amy says. "Wait how many were there?" Connor asks her. "Um, 5." She says. "Do you hear anything they said?" Connor asks.

"The girls were nagging about water and ten the boy said they had to wait until someone came back." Amy says. "Alright thanks for telling us Ams." I say.

"How's your foot?" she asks. "Good but I can't walk on it." I tell her. "If there is anything you need you can always come to me ok?" I tell her. She nods her head. "We need to go Amy, you can come to us anytime." Connor says and we walk back to the camp picking up some branches.

When we reach the camp the branches are above my stomach on Connor back. He complained a couple times that it got heavier with the branches on his back.

"Finally! I thought…" Clove says and hugs Connor tight not caring that I'm still on his back. Cato is looking amused while I pull a disgusted face when Clove and Connor suddenly kiss. Cat chuckles and comes to me.

"Get me off please." I plead a little. Cato grabs me and carefully puts me in the sand, I turn around grabbing his upper arms making sure I don't fall. He smiles at me and I can't help but feel the fireworks in my stomach.

"Thanks big guy." I say joking. He guides me back to the others and whispers in my ear. "You won't be laughing for much longer." I can feel how serious he is and I can't help but let out a sigh.

"Tom, get the branches will you." Cato says coldly at the younger boy. I can't help but glare at him. When he sees me glaring he pulls an innocent face.

Then we all hear a scream. I hear another one closer and see birds flying away from the forest. Cato jumps up pulling me up too. Clove and Connor run back to us and we're all standing in line next to each other looking at the forest that's in front of us.

(The line looks like this. Marvel – Tom – Clove – Connor –Dylan – Hannah – Cato)

We hear someone run to us. Cato raises his sword and Marvel runs away to get his spear. Marvel throws a spear at Dylan and a bow with arrows at Tom. I can see the younger boy is shaking with fear.

Amy, Amy is running towards us. Marvel is raising his spear and Cato stand in position to run and cut her head off. "Wait! It's Amy! She's here for me!" I yell at the others.

BOOM! A canon shot shoots off.

"Hannah!" Amy yells and she's a couple meters away. "Don't kill her!" Connor yells. "Connor! Hannah!" Amy yells again.

I jump forward, Connor also comes forward and before I know it Amy is hugging me. Well she is more jumping on me. I almost fell back if it wasn't for Cato to grab me. I pull Amy of gently and hold her close to me.

Connor comes next to me. "Everyone stay ready!" Cato yells. "What's wrong Ams?" Connor asks. She looks at him and points behind her. "Scary creatures were attacking the girl form 12." She manages to get out.

"Everyone keep your eyes open, the game makers want to minimalize us." Cato says.

"Mutts." I mumble and Connor tenses besides me. I pull Amy is a hug. "Tom Amy you two stay together." Cato says looking at me. Connor takes Amy and they stand next to Tom and Clover. I see my emergency bag and jump over where it lays.

"Hannah! Get back here right now!" Cato yells behind me. I reach the bag and pull it on my back. I look at the others, I'm about to jump back when something on the water catches my eye. I look at the it and see it's not just something. It's another mutt and there's a big wave coming.

"Uh guys!" I tried to hold my voice steady, but that didn't happen. Clove looks behind her and gasps. "oh god!" she says. "Run!" Cato yells. I turn around jumping as fast as I can but my leg and the plaster is holding me back.

I feel hand on my waist and "Aaagh!" suddenly I'm hanging over someone's shoulder. "Run!" I hear Cato yell. Well I guess I'm hanging over his shoulder.

"Aaaah!" I hear Amy scream. I see her a little behind us she's running to us but the wave is really close behind her. "Amy run!" I yell.

Connor stops and runs back to her, he takes her and runs with her to us. Cato stops running and puts me down. We're standing in the forest I think 10 feet away from the beach.

BOOM a canon shot goes off. Connor and Amy just got with us. I look around me making sure everyone is here. Marvel comes to us. "What?" Cato says coldly. Marvel sighs. "That was Tom. He didn't make it."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heey! Here chapter 17. It's short so I'm sorry for that.**

**Thanks to ForeverTeamEdward13 for reviewing, hope'll like this one.**

* * *

Tom, I can't see him anywhere. Connor, Clove and Amy also come to us. We're all standing in a circle, scared to say anything. Cato looks behind him the water flood over the whole beach with the mutt swimming in it. "We can't go back. We either stay here or go further in the forest." Cato says.

"Amy saw mutts in there too. We can't be sure that they're gone." Connor says and Clove nods taking his hand. "We stay together nobody runs away." Cato says looking at me. I look at the ground in front of my feet.

My ankle hurts extremely bad. "When we have to run we run close to each other so you can save one another. Ok?" Cato says. Everyone nods and Amy hugs Connor's side. I grab Cato's arm when he says. "We stay here for a 5 minutes then we'll see what we'll do." He looks at me raising one eyebrow.

"I have a bag." I say giving him the bag. I remembered I put a sleeping bag in it but also food and 2 knives also a rope and an emergency box. Cato looks in it and nods his head. He gives us some of the dried fruits.

After 5 minutes there is a scream, it's close to us. Amy comes to me and I hug her, she's shaking from fear. I wish I could help her but to be honest I'm a wreck. I can't stand these games. How can people watch this? Do they even have a heart or what?

"We need to move." Cato says angrily, Amy flinches by that. "It's fine Am. Let's go." I say. Marvel and Clove start going further in the forest, Cato takes my bag and follows after them. Dylan takes Amy's hand while I jump on Connor's back.

We've been walking for a while when it's getting dark. Connor is now sweating because I'm still on his back. BOOM! There's another canon shot. "Let's camp here Cato." Marvel says and Cato nods. And soon I fall asleep next to Amy.

When I wake up it's night. It takes a couple second for my eyes to adjust to the dark. I've lost count of the canon and I have no idea of who's alive and who's dead. The only thing I know is that this isn't fair. No one should go through this and suddenly I just want to be with my grandma Mags.

I look up and see I'm still next to Amy, Dylan has his shoulder over Amy also sleeping. Connor and Clove lay cuddled up next to each other. Marvel sleeps against a tree and Cato sits a little further on watch. I get up and jump over to him and plof down next to him.

"You need to sleep too." "I can do that later when we're back in the Capitol." He says putting me on his lap. I kiss his cheek and lay my head on the crack of his shoulder. The capitol. I have no intention to get back to the Capitol, I want Connor and Cato to get there, I can't help but feel like I want to protect the other as well, I don't want to see Amy or Dylan die. Marvel and Clove doesn't deserve that either

"Clove said something." Cato starts and I look up at him. "She said I had to be with you If I wanted to survive." I look at him strangely. I remember someone telling me something similar but I can't put my finger on it who said it.

"Uh I have no idea what you're talking about." He comes closer to me and whispers in my ear. "Something will happen and there'll be more survivors then just 2 tributes and they say we need to be with you." I know no one except me heard him not even the camera's. I look at him questionly not knowing what to say. Then I remember the guy from 9; he said he needed me. Wow this is confusing.

"They?" I whisper back but my voice is louder so I think camera's heard it. "shh!" I hug him and say sorry.

"Brutus said it." Cato whispers back. I nod and lay my head in his chest. After a couple minutes Cato says. "It's time to go. We need to keep moving." We both get up and wake the others. We're packing our things when I jump over to Clove.

"Hey Clove, when do you think this plaster can go off?" "Honestly, it takes weeks for something like that to heal. So you better keep jumping and don't support on your bad ankle or it won't heal quick." She says grabbing her last knife and putting it in her belt. I groan. Great just great.

"You heard it so jump on!" Connor yells at me with a big grin on his face. I stick my tongue out at him not caring how immature it is. "Let's go that way." Cato points there. "Marvel you and Clove walk in front, Connor you stay with Amy. You can protect her." Cato says while Connor gives Amy a side hug which is really cute. "I'll stay with Hannah." Cato finishes as he takes my bag and puts it on his back.

We're walking for about an hour, we're really fast because I have to jump the whole way. We haven't heard anything and now I can't jump any further. My other leg feels heavy and I'm tired. I take Cato's hand for support.

"Guys wait a minute." Cato yells. "You okay?" he asks me. I shake my head a bit out of breath. "Tired." Is all I can say. "I'll carry you." "You don't have… to do that Cato." I say. He hands me my bag and I put it on my back and then jump on his back.

"Let's go guys when you hear something just say." Cato says and we start walking again. I lay my head on his back and whisper to him. "Thank you. I wish we met each other somewhere else."

We reach a little pool after a while and we take a break. We rest a bit. Until I hear a branch snapping. Cato's head shoots up and we both look behind us.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this, I know it's short sorry for that. Next will be the big finally. Tell me what you think will happen, maybe it will maybe not. Who knows :D.**


End file.
